Pandora's Box
by SiriuslyKate
Summary: CHAP20 Jack Sparrow may have finally met his match in a young woman by the name of Kate Morgan, a fellow pirate and treasure seeker. But things turn around when they realize what they're searching for is dangerous and is Jack really starting to like Kate?
1. Prologue In the Beginning

This is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to offer me advice or criticism!! R/R pleeez!! and try to take it somewhat easy on me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirate's of the Caribbean characters, names, etc. If I have used names in this story that belong to someone else it is purely by chance.  
  
And may I say.. Welcome to the Caribbean, luv.  
  
Prologue  
  
The tavern was dark and gloomy as she stepped foot inside. The voices of gruff men, young and old, overwhelmed her ears with their drunken conversation. This was a place Kate Morgan was at home in but tonight her pretty, young face held shadows of fatigue and worried lines stood out in her forehead.  
  
Folks looked at her as she passed their tables. They all knew her business there that night and years later a hundred more people then had witnessed it would be saying they had been there to see Kate Morgan's rise into pirating. But of course she knew nothing of what was to come that night. Nothing at all.  
  
"Yer da is up stair's darlin'," Medda the tavern keepers wife told her jabbing her thumb up a narrow set of stairs.  
  
Kate nodded her head and made her way up the dimly lit staircase. She, almost as confused as she was worried, had received a message from her father telling her to meet him at the tavern at the wharfs. It had seemed beyond urgent and almost desperate. She had left her home and rushed to the docks proceeding to arrive in the situation she was in now.  
  
As she approached the first door on her left she heard a murmur of voices and saw a thin sliver of light flickering in the hallway. She bit her lip and moved inside the door. Inside she was surprised to find the room almost filled to the brimming with men. The room stank of sweat and blood, and of what she had come to know as the smell of fear.  
  
Her eyes traveled easily over the rough bunch of men and she nodded slightly to those she knew. Here was a crowd most people wouldn't trust. Here was a crowd that could be called nothing less then pirates. And naturally, as her father was the Devil of the Sea. Also known as Captain Bill Morgan of the Night Flame.  
  
His face was the one that she came to rest on. Centered in the middle of the room was a small bed and in it was her father. His black eyes caught her own black gaze and she moved to his side.  
  
"Father," she said at a loss of words.  
  
"Darlin"," nothing more then a wheeze escaped his dry lips. "I-"  
  
"What happened?" her eyes were steady as they held his gaze. "Who has the Bill Morgan lying on his death bed?"  
  
Bill Morgan shook his head, " Tis not important now girl." He lifted his hand slightly and placed in her lap a wrinkled and worn piece of parchment. "What ya have there lass is your fortune. All the riches you could want, the most valuable plunder of the seven seas. Take care of it lass and I'll warn ya. If it falls into the wrong hands more than just your pretty head will be in danger."  
  
Kate unrolled the parchment and looked it over. A map.it was a map of an island but there was no name. Only what appeared to be strange writing on it in words she could not decipher.  
  
"Father I don't understand," she replied softly her brow furrowed as she studied it.  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow, "You will. No daughter of mine could be handed that and not find the treasure before heading to Davy Jones' Locker. When you leave Mr. Shaw will see to your needs."  
  
"But I don't understand why you can't just tell me," she had the map rolled back up and clenched in her fist. "And who did this to you? Tell me?" Her dark eyes were furious.  
  
He patted a hand a swarthy grin on his face. "You are the daughter of Bill Morgan. You won't be needin' the likes a anyone for help. One last thing." He tucked a tiny necklace into her hand. "Never take it off."  
  
She nodded, "Never. But I will find this treasure and discover who did this to you."  
  
Mr. Shaw, the only man her father ever trusted, touched her arm. "You must go," he said.  
  
She stood and looked around, "Here me! As the daughter of the most feared pirate on the High Seas I will avenge his death and take his place among my fellows. Aye and that be the truth of it." She glared down as her father faded away. "Goodbye." She said simply and left the room, a room that would later mean much more to her.  
  
Well that was the beginning!! Did you enjoy it? Yes or No! don't hesitate to tell me!! Pleez review and I promise to get more up!!! An I beg of you be nice! lol~ Love always Kate 


	2. Chapter One Treasure? Where?

Hello again!! I got this chapter up right away so no one would get fed up with waiting!! This is just a shadow of what is to come so I hope you enjoy it!! R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirate's of the Caribbean names, places etc. if I have used anything someone seems to think is theirs it is by accident!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The heat of battle was thick at the docks but the cheerful, wild laughter of a certain Captain Jack Sparrow rung out in the sea breeze.  
  
"Well gents I can't say that it's never fun but I best be on me way now," he tipped his hat. He was standing atop the crow's nest of a British navy ship that was at the docks. "Thanks again for the rum!" With that he wrapped his leg around a spare rope and swung haphazardly across the gleaming blue water to land steadily at the helm of the Black Pearl.  
  
"I must say that went rather well," Jack said an arrogant grin on his face.  
  
"Like always," Elizabeth said sarcastically.  
  
"Indeed. What do you say Will? Will?" He turned to Elizabeth. "Where's dear William?"  
  
Elizabeth frowned, "He was right-OH! Look!" They both turned in time to see Will flying through the air grinning like a lunatic. He landed very near as Jack had. Once he had straightened himself out he grinned at the two of them. Jack nodded and clapped.  
  
"Impressive Turner," Jack replied.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Elizabeth demanded. "You disappeared when the place is swarming with the British navy and then you show up again grinning like a loon."  
  
"Let's hear it then," Jack said. "What did you find out?"  
  
Will shrugged, "Only our next treasure hunt."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "Really. That's interesting."  
  
Will grinned, "Indeed and you'll never believe who it belongs to."  
  
"Well tell us man!" Ana Marie joined them.  
  
"Captain Bill Morgan's. Devil of the Sea," Will said.  
  
Now Jack was grinning, "That map was said to be lost to the ocean when Morgan was killed by Barbosa."  
  
"So we thought," Will said. "But I've heard a different story from the British navy commander himself. Her name is Kate Morgan and she is said to be the worst thing to come to the Caribbean since Jack Sparrow himself!"  
  
Jack was fully intrigued now, "That's very interesting. Kate Morgan you say? That would be his daughter."  
  
"Exactly," Will said. "And the best part. She has the map!"  
  
"Well this should prove to be a very interesting voyage indeed," Jack said as he took the helm from Ana Marie. "But for now lets outrun these sorry excuses for sailors." As they had talked the British navy ship had done it's best to sneak up on them. Shouting orders to his crew Jack and the Black Pearl made it away from the harbor.  
  
Sorry! This one was kind of short but the next chapter is in progress!! So pleez review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter Two Face to Face

Hey there again! Well this is Chapter Two! I'm so excited to get his one up! Those who reviewed thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirate's of the Caribbean stuff etc. You all know that now so I'm going to stop saying it!  
  
untypical: Hey! Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you like it! And as far as Jack and Kate go well.you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The harbor was dark when the shadowy ship entered the harbor. The ship by name was the Black Pearl and it held the crew of Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Now what do you suppose Jack Sparrow would be doin' this side a the Caribbean?" Mr. Jacobs handed Kate the telescope.  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow as she looked, "I can only imagine. Mr. Jacobs rouse the crew we're going to surprise the good Captain."  
  
Mr. Jacobs moved away from her to awaken the crew. Kate sat and chewed her lip. This was indeed interesting. She had not thought word of her adventure would catch so quickly but apparently the infamous Jack Sparrow had heard and intended to do something about it. "Didn't waste anytime finding us."  
  
Her ship the night flame was hidden in a cove off the harbor of Port Royal. She knew she was hidden against the prying eyes of the British navy but she wasn't entirely certain that Jack Sparrow and his crew wouldn't know where to look. She grinned, she had anticipated this moment. She knew eventually that word would spread to him and he had come exactly as she had hoped.  
  
Jack Sparrow was the only person she knew that would be able to help her. To well she knew the story of the cursed crew of the Black Pearl and many times had she heard the story of Jack regaining his ship from Barbossa. Indeed, he was the one she needed and he would help her of that she was sure.  
  
***  
  
"Cap'n," a young man by the name Twills came into the cabin where Jack was eating.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We've reached the harbor. Ana Marie sent me for you," he replied.  
  
Jack grinned, "I'll be there." He stood and made his way out onto the upper decks where Ana Marie and Mr. Gibbs stood. "Now there's a sight mine eyes have missed," Jack chuckled remembering the last venture he had made to Port Royal upon when he had gained Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"There's no sight of the Night Flame anywhere," Will said coming up onto the decks.  
  
Jack turned, "That's because you don't know where to look, mate. She'll like the element of surprise no doubt."  
  
"Unlike others we know," Elizabeth said joining them as well.  
  
Jack smiled, "What can I say. I can't help myself."  
  
"So where will we find her?" Will asked.  
  
Jack turned to survey the harbor. "There," he pointed squinting his eyes as though to further his vision in the dark gloom. "There's a cove along there that the British navy doesn't know about. She'll be there. I would swear by it."  
  
"Well then that's wonderful," Elizabeth said sarcastically. "Now all we need to do is go attack some ship with a hundred some odd pirate's and get the map from this Morgan woman."  
  
Jack laughed outright at this, "Unfortunately I'm not that stupid." He glanced briefly at Will who glared. "Negotiations will be in order. As much as I would love a good fight with the woman, Kate Morgan will not go down easily."  
  
"Know her do you?" Mr. Gibbs asked.  
  
Jack shrugged, "I might. Barbossa killed her father. Needless to say I was there the night he died."  
  
"So you knew the map wasn't lost?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes," Jack said twirling a dagger in his fingers. "I did know. I also knew who had it but I was waiting for the, ah, opportune moment."  
  
Will rolled his eyes, "So you know Kate as well?"  
  
"Aye," Jack replied. "If anyone can find that blasted treasure it's her. But we'll find her in the morning and until then be on your guard men."  
  
At Elizabeth's emphasized harrumph and Ana Marie's dark look Jack grinned and added, "And women, of course."  
  
Will followed Elizabeth down to the cabin they shared. "He still annoys me to no end," Elizabeth muttered.  
  
Will laughed as he opened the door. "Jack's crazy, true, but he's smarter then he lets on."  
  
"So -" she was cut off as someone grabbed her around the waist and clamped a hand over her mouth. Her startled eyes found Will in the same position.  
  
Will struggled against the person holding him but to no avail. Suddenly a voice floated into the cabin, "Bring 'em up boys." Will and Elizabeth were tugged back up to the upper decks where they saw Jack standing with his gun raised at a dark figure in the ropes of the sails.  
  
"You best be comin' down," Jack said.  
  
"I'd need a reason to come down and lookin' at the likes of you isn't one," the person said.  
  
"It will make this easier for the both of us really," Jack replied a sardonic smile on his face.  
  
"As you wish," the figure jumped and landed gracefully on their feet. It was immediately apparent it was a woman and she too held a gun out pointed at Jack. "Are you going to give up easily or are you going to take all the fun out of it."  
  
"Ha!" Will muttered. "He could take you with his eyes closed as could I."  
  
The woman looked in his direction and then back at Jack. Tipping her head she asked, "Who's the smart one?"  
  
"Will Turner," Jack said and eyed him warily. "Which reminds me. Will could you try, I know it's hard, but just try and keep from doing anything, ah, stupid, just this once?"  
  
"What could I possibly do that I couldn't handle?" his chin was stuck up defiantly.  
  
"You seem to forget boy that you're being held captive by two very large men," the woman replied.  
  
"And who are you to be storming onto our ship?" Will asked.  
  
"That was a stupid question," she replied. "It seems you should listen to Jack here more often." She flicked the hammer of her pistol for the second time and lowered it. She made a slight nod with her head but the goon she had motioned to grab Jack missed as he jumped out of the way. She laughed, "You can't avoid us forever Jack and we will talk."  
  
She turned to Will once more, "What was your name again?"  
  
"Will Turner," he replied.  
  
"Short for William no doubt. Good strong name," she replied.  
  
"What is it with pirate's and names?" Will muttered.  
  
"Names have a great deal of importance!" she said. "For example. My name is Kate Morgan, captain of the Night Flame. Daughter of Bill Morgan, Devil of the Sea. And you are Will Turner," she blinked and took a step closer, "Well I'll be damned boys if it isn't the perfect likeness to our old friend Bootstrap Bill. Your father no doubt."  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow, "Well this has proved to be a very interesting night indeed. Not only have we got Jack Sparrow but the son of old Bootstrap Bill. My father would turn over in his grave."  
  
"Your father I'm afraid is in Davy Jones' Locker!" Jack exclaimed and pounced. Before anyone knew what was happening Jack had Kate around the neck and pistol shoved up against her temple.  
  
To Will and Elizabeth's surprise she started laughing. "Going to kill me are you Jack. Oh well then I guess you'll never get the map because not a soul but mine knows where it hides."  
  
Jack grinned and looked at the lot of people standing in front of him, "She forgets." He chuckled as he whipped her around and brought her face to his. "I'm not someone you want to cross, darlin'. So if it's talk you want lets talk this out over some-"  
  
"Rum?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.  
  
"Took the words out of me mouth," Jack growled in her direction and then smiled again at Kate. "And we'll talk square, like gentlemen." He laughed in her face and released her. She shook her shirt back into place and glared defiantly at him.  
  
"Not on this ship," Kate said. "On the Night Flame."  
  
"But darlin'," he replied. "Once you're on the Black Pearl the only way I let anyone but my crew leave is by the plank. If you'd prefer that over talking." He raised a speculative eyebrow.  
  
She let out an irritated sigh, "I don't know why the thought of your assistance ever crossed my mind."  
  
"Because I'm Jack Sparrow of course," he said and led the way to his cabin.  
  
With the majority of both their crews waiting outside Jack and Kate argued while Will, Mr. Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Ana Marie sat and listened.  
  
"Of course I'll only agree to help you find this treasure if we're full partners. Fifty fifty," Jack replied casually twirling a dagger between his fingers as he lounged in a chair.  
  
Kate on the other hand was pacing as she often did when she was thinking. She still hadn't solved all the puzzles her map had given her but she thought it best not to tell Jack that until he agreed to help her. She turned to glower at the last statement he had made, "I believe that first off it is my map and second that I'm the one supposed to be making the rules." She paused and then smiled sweetly, "Oh yes and third. Remember what happened last time you stole from me? Wouldn't want to be deserted on an island all by your onesies again no would ya? Now listen. I'll go sixty, forty with you but that's as high as I'll go, granted we even find that treasure."  
  
"Been marooned by more then Barbossa, eh Jack?" Elizabeth interrupted.  
  
"You forget luv that I don't spend too much time by myself," he grinned. "Three days tops on those bloody islands and that's if there's enough rum." Briefly Kate was aware that Jack had moved but only became fully aware when he had her arm clamped in his hand. He grinned, "Kate darlin' I took care of you, I taught you everything you know. Show some gratitude." She stared defiantly into his face, "Now fifty, fifty or we'll dump you in the ocean and take your ship, savvy?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed over it, "Let me fight then. Perhaps young Mr. Turner would oblige?" She looked at his brows raised in question. "I win, sixty, forty. He wins, fifty, fifty."  
  
Jack laughed but Will spoke up, "Not that I ever had a habit of fighting random pirate's but she is no match for me."  
  
Knowing better Jack grinned, "Keep telling yourself that boy and you might win." He released Kate who immediately smiled in Will's direction. "But I warn you now, dear William, to remember that she is a pirate."  
  
"And fighting over a treasure is not much incentive to fight fair," Kate grinned. She turned to Jack, "When?"  
  
"In the morning," Jack replied. "At first light."  
  
"To the death?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Elizabeth gasped and ran forward to throw her arms around Will's chest, "I won't let you."  
  
Kate laughed, "First blood then. Till morning." She removed her hat for the first time and bowed, revealing to Will as well as Jack a head of long wavy, chocolate tresses and a very pretty face. Smiling she replaced the hat and left the cabin to collect her crew and get back to the Night Flame.  
  
Will looked at Jack stunned, "That woman is gorgeous."  
  
Jack chuckled, "She's grown up since the last time I saw her. And I have to say that was a nice hat."  
  
Elizabeth was glaring at both of them, "Honestly."  
  
"Sorry dear it would have never worked out," he replied. "Pirate. Dishonest. Can't help myself when it comes to women or money for that matter." he mused and sent Elizabeth storming out of the cabin.  
  
***Well that's it for this chapter. It was a little longer so I hope no one minded!  
  
If it isn't obvious already Jack will be up to his old tricks again but I think this time they might all be surprised at where their adventures lead them. And in the next chapter be ready for a little foreshadowing, okay? And something else if there's something you don't get tell me and maybe I can clarify for you. I stuck a few jokes from the movie in here so.yeah till next time!  
  
***Thanks for the great reviews. Till next time!! 3 Kate! 


	4. Chapter Three Fifty Fifty

Hey all of you again! I'm so glad you all like my story, it's really encouraging to get all those reviews! With Christmas so close it might take me longer then usual to update but if your patient I'll get them up!  
  
untypical: Kate's a pirate, not a Marysue! (the horror) lol! I know the whole gorgeous thing probably brought that on but don't worry I think it would ruin it too! She's just a kick ass pirate who happens to be pretty! lol! Thanx for the great reviews!  
  
Spanisheyes: hey there! Johnny Depp is soooo hott!! I totally agree with you! Thanks for reading(and reviewing!)  
  
Well here's chapter three! I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kate's brow was furrowed in thought as she traced a finger over the unintelligible sequences of numbers and letters on the treasure map. She knew that in someway they were all clues to finding the treasure but what they all meant she did not know.  
  
"Kate," Pitney her first mate walked into her cabin. "Tis first light and Jack and his crew are already on land."  
  
She straightened and nodded, "Start the crew ashore I'll join you in a minute."  
  
Pitney left the cabin calling out to Mr. Jacobs to help her. Kate sighed as she picked up the map. It was so frustrating not knowing what it all meant. Reaching a hand up she pulled aside a board in the ceiling. Inside was a black box that she tucked the map into. After putting the box safely into the ceiling she joined her crew going ashore.  
  
"How do we know that Jack will even help us?" Pitney asked.  
  
Kate looked at her, "We don't. But I need his knowledge of the islands in the Caribbean and there's no one else. Trust me if there was I wouldn't be doing this right now."  
  
Pitney shrugged her shoulders, "I never thought we had need of him in the first place."  
  
"We might not," Kate said. "But for right now I want to find this treasure and Jack is the only one who can help."  
  
Sensing that the conversation was going nowhere Pitney stopped arguing and turned her attention elsewhere.  
  
"Finally decided to show up did you?" Jack shouted when they hit shore.  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow, "A little impatient?"  
  
"Just ready to have the deal final," Jack said and grinned arrogantly, "At fifty, fifty."  
  
Kate smiled sarcastically, "Oh don't worry the deal will be final but I will have the last say in it, don't be thinking otherwise. It might be good for your ego and the boy's if I win." She laughed as she drew her sword.  
  
Will spoke up indignantly, "We'll see who is the one laughing when this is over." The crews from both ships moved back forming a circle around Will and Kate. "I warn you I practiced sword fighting for years before I joined Jack."  
  
"Oh really?" Kate said and grinned. "Then this should be over pretty quickly." She lunged sending Will flying backwards.  
  
He caught his balance and met the blow that threatened to slash his face. The moved quickly around the circle, their footwork matching stride for stride. Kate forced Will back through the circle till they were close to the dense foliage that lined the beach.  
  
"Not bad Turner," Kate said as she watched Will's gritted teeth and concentrated eyes. "You could still use some work but not bad." Will didn't respond but threw himself deeper into the fight. He lunged at her swiping near her neck so she had to dodge the blow. Straightening again she made a strong thrust that Will met with a low grunt. Attacking while he was getting his balance back she suddenly found her back pushed up against a tree as she fought Will. "Now who put that there?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Seems you've had a bit of bad luck," Will said his breathing hard. Kate came down hard only to have Will block it and throw her sword aside. "Now we'll see who has the last-"  
  
Kate cut his last words off as she threw him a right hook in the jaw. Slipping under his arm as he recovered from the slight shock she picked up her sword and stood to face him again. "I have to say you might have had me there if it wasn't for that ego of yours."  
  
She attacked him again and once more the air was filled with the crash and clang of steel. Kate brought the sword around to strike his left side. He just barely blocked the blow but lost his footing and stumbled backwards. Seizing the moment Kate moved forward to attack again and sent him sprawling on the ground. He landed with a muffled thud on the sand and rolled to get up but found Kate's sword inconveniently placed at his neck.  
  
She sneered, "You lose Will Turner." With a quick swipe she cut through the sleeve of his shirt drawing blood from his upper arm. She turned to glare at Jack. "Now that that is over with can we get down to business?"  
  
"Business is settled," Jack replied. "It's fifty, fifty."  
  
Kate sheathed her sword and frowned at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
He moved forward so they were face to face, "I have no guarantee that we will even find this treasure so if I'm going to put any effort into it I want to make sure I get paid for it. So it's fifty, fifty or no deal."  
  
"Then we don't need your help," Kate said.  
  
"Then we'll commandeer your ship and take your crew captive," Jack said matter-of-factly. "Sounds like fun to me."  
  
"We'll go sixty, forty with you if we can have the map," Will suggested. Kate looked at him surprised and so did Jack. "Well think about it. That way we would be sure to find the treasure and she couldn't cheat us out of anything."  
  
Kate shook her head, "I don't think it would help much as we still haven't figured out what the map says. It's encoded and we haven't deciphered it yet."  
  
"Fifty, fifty," Jack said again. "Otherwise-"  
  
"Fine damn it!" Kate growled so menacingly several people shot her odd looks. "Fifty, fifty but I swear on pain of death Jack that if you so much as try and pull something on me you will regret it!" Smirking in his face she stalked back to her boats to load her crew.  
  
"And don't take that threat lightly either," Pitney added as she brushed haughtily past him and his crew.  
  
Kate was outraged as they rowed back to the Night Flame. There was going to be no living with the man. He was rude, dishonest, uncooperative, and, and, a pirate. And everything that she needed to find her treasure. She scowled, but it still didn't mean she had to like him.  
  
*******  
  
The cabin was silent with an air of concentration. Kate, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Pitney were bent over the map studying it. In the middle of the map was an island there were no marks on it, no trail or paces or the like.  
  
To the left and right of the map were two sets of a bunch of random letters. "Not random," Kate murmured. "There has to be some pattern or trick to reading it."  
  
"But we've tried everything possible with a number sequence," Pitney said her brow furrowed. "The letters don't correspond with any numbers."  
  
"Is numbers all you've worked with?" Jack asked.  
  
"No," Kate said. "We also tried matching each letter with the letter before it or the letter after it but nothing seems to fit."  
  
They were all silent again as their eyes went back to roving the map. Kate sighed and sat back in a chair rubbing her temples. She could feel the throbbing headache that was coming on.  
  
"Maybe it would help if we wrote the letters out in a straight line," Elizabeth said. She reached for some parchment and wrote out the letters on the left side of the map. "There," she said when finished. "It still doesn't help much does it?" It read: GSVWVVKSLOWHNZMBHVXIVGHLMRG HUOLLIZMWRMRGHUOLLIGSVGIFGSRHWVVKRHDSVIVGSVBZIVULFMW.  
  
Will shook his head, "They might as well have spelled everything backwards and jumbled them all together then at least we would know they had used real words."  
  
"Backwards?" Kate sat up. "Backwards, that's it!" She reached for a separate piece of parchment and wrote the alphabet out. Then she wrote it out backwards underneath it. "See look each letter corresponds with another letter of the alphabet if you write it out forwards and then backwards. Let me see that Elizabeth." Taking Elizabeth's paper she wrote the letter that corresponded with the ones on the map. When she had finished it read: THEDEEPHOLDSMANYSECRETSONITS FLOORANDINITSFLOORTHETRUTHISTHEDEEPISWHERETHEYAREFOUND.  
  
"That looks like it would make more sense," Will said. "But what does it say."  
  
Kate didn't respond but let her eyes focus on it for a few minutes looking for familiar words. Suddenly she smiled, "It says, the deep holds many secrets, on its floor and in it's floor, the truth is the deep is where they are found."  
  
Everyone looked around completely surprised that they had solved the puzzle, or at least part of it. "What is that supposed to mean?" Pitney asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kate said. "Maybe if we figured out what the second part on the map said-"  
  
Jack stopped her, "It says, past the dead man's threat, past the witch's eyes, past the blood red, there lie your secrets."  
  
"It still makes no sense," Elizabeth said.  
  
"What does it mean by "the deep"?" Will asked.  
  
"It could mean the ocean," Kate suggested, "but it's awfully vague for that."  
  
"Maybe it's the name of something," Elizabeth suggested.  
  
"The tavern!" Jack and Kate both said simultaneously.  
  
"What tavern?" Will asked.  
  
"The one where my father died," Kate replied. "It was called The Deep. I don't even know if it's there anymore but if it is, it is the most likely place he would have left something like this."  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out," Jack said.  
  
***Well there went another chapter! This one was kind of long I hope no one minded! The next chapter you'll get more clues as to what it is they're after but until then you'll just have to suffer (hehe :evil laugh:() anyways lol!  
  
***It might be a few more days till I update, or it might be only one day I never know so you'll have to have patience with me! Pleez review! 


	5. Chapter Four The Deep

Hey there everyone!! I am sooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update!! I haven't had any time with Christmas and everything but I finally got it up!! I hope you enjoy it!! The next chapter is in progress as I type so.keep R/R!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"'Ello luv," Jack said walking into Kate's cabin uninvited.  
  
Kate whipped around, "Damn it Jack what are you doing here?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "You know Kate you might fancy bein' nicer to me seein' as we're stuck together till we find the treasure, hmm?"  
  
Kate turned back to her map, "I see no point." He was infuriating. There was no ignoring the man as he only went unnoticed when he wanted to.  
  
"Is that what you're wearing to the tavern tonight?" Jack asked pointing at the chemise and skirts she had laid out over a chair earlier.  
  
Kate glanced briefly at it, "Does it matter?"  
  
"Not in the slightest," he replied and stood to swagger over to the window. "Just can't picture you in a skirt s'all."  
  
Kate's blue eyes flashed but she gave herself the satisfaction of not letting him know he had ruffled her, "You know for the charmer the ladies make you out to be you have no manners. And if you must know I thought it might be a bit conspicuous if I walked into the tavern with the likes of you and me wearing trousers with a pistol stuck in my belt." She turned her back on him again.  
  
"Hmm," he replied. "I see your point. Well I best be off, wouldn't want to go into a grand adventure sober now would I?"  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, "No you certainly wouldn't! God forbid you should ever do anything while you can think straight." She turned to say something else but found him uncomfortably close to her.  
  
"Now darlin' that takes all the fun out of it," he ran a finger over her chin. "And besides that's the way I've always done things and it turns out I'm the better pirate for it."  
  
Kate had had enough. She lifted her fist gifting Jack with the fabulous right hook Will had experienced the day before. "How so?" she snarled.  
  
Rubbing his jaw affectionately he frowned, "Temper, luv, temper. You should learn to control that."  
  
Now she knew he was deliberately egging her on but she growled at him anyway, "My temper only affects those who deserve it, so if you didn't quite enjoy that don't provoke me, savvy?"  
  
Jack grinned at this, "I didn't provoke you. Only stated the obvious. If you were in fact a better pirate then me you would not have, as you did, ask for my help."  
  
She fixed him with a glowering look, "You are the most foul, disgusting, idiotic person I have ever met!"  
  
Jack grinned again at her outburst, "Sticks and stones, luv. And besides the fact that what you said is true, it's also true about you." Before she could respond he ducked out the door, "Ta luv!"  
  
She ground her teeth restraining herself from going after him. She wasn't sure how long it was going to take to find her treasure but she was more then certain that however long it would be too long with Jack.  
  
********  
  
"This is it," Kate said as they stood outside The Deep. The place was still there and still apparently drew a crowd judging by the noise coming from inside. The sign that swayed in the salty sea breeze was worn and fading but still read in deep blue letters 'The Deep'.  
  
Jack turned to the crew that he and Kate had chosen to join them. "And remember not a word as to why we are here, savvy?"  
  
They all nodded vigorously and followed him in. The tavern held the stench of vomit and liquor, something not quite pleasing to the nose and its crowd was rough and bawdy. Jack nodded to the pirates and they all spread out mingling in with the people.  
  
Jack grabbed Kate's arm and whispered in her ear, "We have to find the tavern keeper. If anyone knows anything he will."  
  
"I doubt it will be the same one that was here when my father died and if it is you'll have to talk to him yourself. He knew me far to well and will recognize me," she replied and wrenched her arm from his grasp. "And I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands off me!"  
  
Jack glared at her, "You don't seem to listen to me if I don't."  
  
"Maybe that's because-" she bit off the angry retort making him grin. "Wipe that stupid look of your face and stop arguing with me."  
  
"I wasn't arguing sweet," he replied. "That was you."  
  
Kate clenched her teeth, "Let's go." Chuckling he followed her. She stopped at the bar and sat down waiting for the bartender. Jack sat next to her looking around at the stares they were receiving, or rather the stares the woman beside him was receiving.  
  
"What can I get ya miss?" the bartender asked. Jack turned to watch Kate who was smiling coquettishly at the young man behind the bar.  
  
"A rum will do," she replied running a finger softly down his hand. Jack rolled his eyes as the young man grinned and turned to get her drink. Kate leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Being a woman has its advantages." She sat up straight when the man turned around. Standing she took the drink he held. "Thanks," she said and leaned towards him. "Do you mind if I have a word with you," she paused, "Alone?"  
  
He raised a knowing eyebrow and nodded, "Aye as long as the talk is short."  
  
She smiled sweetly, "Wonderful." Kate set the drink down next to Jack and as the young man turned to lead her up the stairs she whispered again into his ear. "Drink your rum and I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Jack shook his head as she was led up the stairs by the bartender.  
  
"Isn't this cozy?" she said as he showed her into the first door on the left.  
  
"Mmm," he said. Kate walked over and perched herself on a chair. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, miss?"  
  
"Please call me Katherine," she replied. "And you would be?"  
  
"Andrew," he replied simply and moved to put his arms around her.  
  
Smiling she drew his head down to kiss him. Within seconds he had her pushed up against the wall. Lifting up her skirt slowly she drew her dagger from her garter and quickly slid the cold steel against the man's throat.  
  
"Sorry luv," she said softly, "But there's something else I need from you tonight." Shoving him backwards he landed sprawling out on the bed.  
  
He was glaring at her, "And what would that be?"  
  
"Is there anything hidden in this tavern?" she asked. "Say maybe clues to a treasure?"  
  
His eyes grew wide with disbelief, "You're a pirate."  
  
"Aye lad," she replied. "And is it so unnatural that I'm a woman?"  
  
"S'not right," he replied.  
  
"Listen you little maggot," she whispered her voice deadly. "You aren't the only person in this place that I can get information from. If you're going to be smart about this I could just as easily kill you. I've done it before."  
  
"Fine," he said. "What's it that you want to know?"  
  
"A pirate by the name a Bill Morgan died here," she said.  
  
"Aye," he replied. "When I was still a boy."  
  
She said, "Did he leave anything?"  
  
He opened his mouth to respond but the door of the room crashed open making them both jump in surprise.  
  
"Drop your weapon!" soldiers were filing into the room.  
  
Kate did as she was told, "This is just wonderful."  
  
"Bring in the rest of the lot," the commander shouted. Kate watched as more soldiers piled in lugging along Jack, Pitney, and most of the rest of the crew that had accompanied them to the tavern. "Shut the door."  
  
"Wonderful!" Jack said. "Now that everyone is here where's the drinks?"  
  
"You are hilarious Mr. Sparrow believe me," the commander said.  
  
"It's captain," Jack muttered irritably. "Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Yes of course," he replied sarcastically and turned to Kate. "And who would this lovely young woman be?"  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow, "You cannot guess?"  
  
"Hmm," he said. "Judging from you attitude a fellow pirate but by name I know not."  
  
"It's Captain Kate Morgan," she replied cheekily. "If it's all the same to you."  
  
"Well, well," the commander replied. "It seems we have a whole host of pirates in our hold tonight."  
  
Kate opened her mouth to reply but found her voice stuck and the room quickly went dark.  
  
When she woke she found herself lying face down in a prison cell. She lifted her head up and found her neck tight and sore. She groaned as she sat up making the room spin.  
  
"Good mornin' luv," someone said from the other side of the cell.  
  
"I wouldn't call it good," she growled rubbing her neck and looking at the rough men sitting against the walls and on a bed.  
  
"Rough night?" one asked with a grin.  
  
She frowned as she spotted Jack unconscious on the floor. "Might have been," she replied.  
  
"What's a lass like you doin' in prison?" one asked. "What could you have done?"  
  
She moved across the floor quickly pining him against the wall, "Don't cross me, I'm not in the mood. Get clever with me and I'll kill you, savvy?"  
  
"I see you're a peach in the mornin'," Jack said from behind her.  
  
Kate released the man and turned to glare at him. "This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault?" he replied. "I don't suppose you would ever suspect one of our crew members of squealin' on us would ya?" Looked around at two prisoners who were trying to coax the mangy dog with keys over to them. "It's useless," Jack replied. "The dog won't come."  
  
Both prisoners ignored and kept to their coaxing. Kate glared at him, "How do you propose we get out of this one Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
All the prisoners turned to look at them now for there wasn't one who hadn't heard of him. Jack grinned and shrugged, "Isn't much we can do. No doubt they'll hang us tomorrow."  
  
"Aye that they will," someone from the cell opposite them said. "You'se been wanted everywhere since, well since. Don't doubt that they'll hang the lass there either."  
  
Jack grinned, "Wonderful! Always love a good hanging!"  
  
Kate rolled her eyes and sighed, "I swear that if I didn't know better I'd say you were mad!"  
  
Jack smiled cheekily, "Don't start the compliments till I get you out of here, luv."  
  
Kate whirled, "Out of here? How do suggest we do that if no one knows we're in here?"  
  
The look in his eyes told her that he knew exactly how they would do that. "Ever wonder why soldiers are always talking about the time they almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Well that's that chapter!! I know it was kind of pointless but at least you had something to read while I get the next chapter up!! Ü!!! Well I'm working on the next chapter right now so keep reading!! And thanks so much for the all the reviews and I'm glad that all the new readers like the story! 


	6. Chapter Five Escape and Discovery

Hello there faithful readers (and new ones!!!) Well here's the next chapter! This one turned out a little longer then I had planned but I've heard people prefer longer chapters but I don't know, lol! So yea here goes nothing tell me what you think and I promise the next chapter will be more interesting (not that this one isn't lol!!) So read on faithful readers! HA HA  
  
Bballblondie: hola chica! I'm glad you liked my story (I like it to lol!!) this chapter might take you a little longer to read ha ha ha!! So yeah enjoy and tell me how it goes! It's called giving me a review! lol! Anyways enjoy and I'll see you soon!! Luv ya lots!~ Kate  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Wake up wench," Kate was woken the next morning by the jail keeper. She sat up squinting in the bright sunlight.  
  
She glared up at him, "I'm awake but what the hell do you want?"  
  
The huge man grinned revealing a mouth full of ugly green teeth, "There's a hangin' this mornin' and I think you're scheduled to be there."  
  
Kate looked around and discovered that Jack wasn't in the cell anymore. She turned back to him, "Is that so? Well lead the way." She got to her feet and he slapped irons on her wrists. He leered at her and she smiled sweetly back.  
  
As they walked along the corridor towards the sound of a jeering crowd she spoke to the jail keeper, "Where's the man they brought in with me?"  
  
"The other pirate ya mean?" he replied. "He's already at the gallows. Didn't want you two makin' any trouble."  
  
Kate nodded but didn't respond. The sunlight was near blinding as she was tugged through the crowds of people. Squinting she spotted Jack already standing placidly under the noose. He grinned good-naturedly at her when she was placed from him under another noose.  
  
"Beautiful mornin' eh luv?" Jack said.  
  
Kate frowned and growled at him, "It would be if I knew what has put you in such a bloody good mood!"  
  
Jack raised and eyebrow and turned his gaze into the crowd. Following it she spotted Will's unmistakable hat and with Will she saw Ana Maria and Pitney. Kate's eyes grew big, how had Jack known they would come?  
  
Turning back to her he winked, "That would put anyone in the gallows in a good mood."  
  
"Hear now what are you two lovebirds jabbering about?" a guard snapped.  
  
"Lovebirds?" Kate spat. "Not hardly."  
  
Jack pretended to look crestfallen, "Ah luv you've hurt me deep, ya have."  
  
"Shut yer mouths both of ya," he said as an announcer started reading off their last rights.  
  
"Jack Sparrow has been convicted of...."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he muttered.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes but was almost dying with laughter by the time the announcer had finished Jack's convictions. Some of which were rather comical.  
  
"Kate Morgan has been convicted of...."  
  
As her convictions were read she lost interest as she was closely following Will's feathered hat. They were moving closer to the daises they stood upon. As the executioner gave his final call, "Hence the pirate's Morgan and Sparrow are condemned. May God take mercy upon their souls," Will shouted and the crowd parted. Kate barely saw the flash of steel as all at once he threw two swords and the floor beneath her gave out.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat before she realized that her feet had landed on one of the swords. Grinning she twirled herself around to find Jack in the same position. "They've done this before," she thought and rolled her eyes, "There'll be no living with him after this."  
  
She watched as Will kicked the executioner head first into the crowd and cut down Jack. She heard him land with a muffled thud and then heard him yank the sword free. Will quickly moved to Kate and he talked to her as he fought off two or three soldiers.  
  
"When I cut you down take the sword 'neath you and follow Jack," he shouted as he gave the last soldier a nudge of the platform with his foot.  
  
"Get me the hell down already!" she replied and Will grinned as he cut the rope she all but dangled from. Kate felt herself fall and before she knew it had landed gracefully on her feet. Slicing her bonds on the sword she shed the ropes and yanked the sword from the wood.  
  
Looking about she caught sight of Jack fighting his way through some soldiers and all the time grinning like a drunken fool.  
  
"His brain is probably permanently damaged from all the rum he drinks," she muttered to herself as she ran forward to join Jack.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Kate shouted as she ran full force into the wall of soldiers Jack was fending off.  
  
Jack merely grinned and replied, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Sighing exasperatedly she plowed forward making a path for her through the soldiers into the street beyond. Soon to follow were Jack, Will, Ana Maria, and Pitney. Rushing forward they made their way to the docks.  
  
Kate turned sharply into and alleyway that led to the docks. Once safely hidden in the shadows she stopped and turned to the rest of them. All four were looking at her curiously. "What about the clues?" she asked. "We have to get back to The Deep and figure out if there is anything there that will help us figure out that bloody map."  
  
Ana Maria threw her hands up in annoyance, "This is ridiculous. If we stay they will find all of us and throw us back in jail." She looked unbelievingly at the rest of her companions.  
  
"Kate's right," Will said. "If we don't go back to The Deep we won't ever figure out that map."  
  
"Will wasn't there with us the first time," Jack mused and proceeded to tell them how they were going to get into the tavern.  
  
Minutes later Will was striding into The Deep (without his hat! hehe), Kate close behind disguised as a man. Turning Will grinned arrogantly at her, "Get me a drink boy."  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow and gave him a disgusted look but made her way to the bar anyway. "Rum," she said her voice deep and low. The man behind the counter, a different one from the first time, nodded and went to retrieve her drink.  
  
She turned to glare at Will, who taking the hint, came to join her. "Found something?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Stay here and keep a sharp eye," she frowned. "And don't do anything stupid to draw attention to yourself." Will shook his head irritated and opened his mouth. "Ah ah ah," she smiled. "Later."  
  
When the bartender came back with the drink Will spoke with him. "We need a room," he said. "Any available?"  
  
He nodded and reached under the bar for a key, "First one on your left mate."  
  
"My thanks," Will said his tone monotonous and uninterested. Turning he looked at Kate and saw her grin.  
  
"Aye that's the room we need," she said. "Thank the gods we didn't run into any trouble getting it."  
  
Will nodded and followed her up the stairs. They entered the room before either of them spoke again. Looking around at the small, grimy room he had a hard time believing this was where they were going to find anything concerning a treasure.  
  
But Kate seemed to believe otherwise. She was snooping around the room seemingly occupied with her search.  
  
Will sat down in a nearby chair and stretched out his legs, "What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"Shut up," she said without looking at him. Now she started muttering to herself, "Past the dead man's threat, past the dead man's..." She froze as her eyes came to rest on the window. Looking out into the distance she saw two corpses swaying in the sea breeze. Their faces were small but still leered eerily towards the window she looked at.  
  
She whirled around to look at the other side of the room. There straight across from the window hung the portrait of a man long dead. She moved swiftly across the room and snatched the picture from the wall.  
  
Will stood up immediately, "How did you know that was there?"  
  
Kate grinned at him, "It's not true what they say you know." She gestured towards the window, "Dead men have plenty of tales to tell." She turned her attention back to the wall and the words written upon it.  
  
Not everything is what it seems. Ye be warned.  
  
"What does it mean?" Will asked.  
  
"Shut up," Kate said again and turned her gaze to the room. "Not everything is what it seems, past the witch's eye. Of course!" She stalked to the bed next to the window and threw open the drawer of the bedside table. She withdrew a card the held the strangest symbol Will had ever seen. It seemed to be a maze of lines interlocking and twisting together to form a foreboding resemblance to an eye.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"It's the witch's eye," she replied. "The pirates that sailed with my father had a habit of leaving one wherever they went. It was a sign to other pirates that they had been there." She lifted her sleeve to reveal a tattoo much like the sparrow on Jack's arm but the tattoo on her arm was the witch's eye engulfed in flames. "See," she replied and turned the card over to read aloud. "Be warned the blood that hath been spilt."  
  
"The blood that hath been spilt," she murmured. "Past the blood red." Will watched in silence as she concentrated on the room. "Something's different about it. It's been changed."  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"Shh," she said and closed her eyes. She let her mind go back to the night when her father had died. She saw the room filled with pirates, could smell and see every detail. She could clearly see her father lying on the bed. "But what's different?" she sighed frustrated. Suddenly her eyes flew wide.  
  
"What?" Will asked.  
  
"The bed," she said. "It wasn't here against this wall. It was centered in the middle of the room," she paused her eyes alight, "As if to hide something." Both she and Will looked down to find a deep red rug in the middle of the room.  
  
Bending Kate threw the rug aside revealing yet another witch's eye but this time it was drawn in blood. She drew a breath in sharply, "We walk on dangerous ground."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tis a warning," she replied. "That sign is made of blood and it is a sign of death to see such."  
  
Will sighed, "Well that makes me feel better about all this. And what does it have to do with anything?"  
  
"My father and his crew used blood warnings to guard things," she replied with a smile. "Pirate's are very superstitious."  
  
"I don't-" he stopped as she started to feel for a loose board around the design on the floor. "This is pointless-" Yet again he stopped as her fingers came to rest in a crack and popped the floorboard up. He rubbed his neck, "It's scary how much you and Jack are alike."  
  
Kate scowled at him and gestured towards the lamp by the door. "Light that and bring it over here. It's to dark to see what's under here." Will lit the lamp and set it on the floor next to her.  
  
She bent over and peered into the dark space beneath the floor. She frowned and stuck her hand inside, "This is disgusting."  
  
He grinned, "Aye that's why you're doing it."  
  
"Such a gentleman," she said sarcastically. "Oh I found something." She pulled her hand out and revealed a black box that was dirty and slimy from years below the floor.  
  
Will sighed, "You were right again."  
  
"There's someone coming," she said and pressed a finger to her lips so they could listen.  
  
"Aye we had some travelers come through 'ere not to long ago," someone said coming up the stairs.  
  
"That's the bartender," Will hissed. She nodded and hushed him.  
  
"We're looking for two pirate's, male and female," someone replied.  
  
"Damn it," Kate breathed. "Let's hope they didn't find the others."  
  
She paused as the bartender spoke right outside their door now. "It was only a respectable young man and his servant. Probably just arrived and need a place to stay."  
  
"Doesn't matter," the other man replied. "We need to question any and all that might know something. If their strangers they might be in league with the pirates." The man started banging on the door. "Open up by order of the Royal Navy!"  
  
"Just a moment!" Will shouted. He turned to Kate, "The window?"  
  
She nodded, "I'll wait for you. When they leave come down through the window and we'll go find Jack and the others." He nodded and she hurried to the window climbing out. He watched her land gracefully on her feet and at her nod strode to the door to open it.  
  
He smiled good-naturedly, "What can I do for you fine gentlemen tonight?"  
  
The soldier peered into his room, "I was told you have another with you? Where is he?"  
  
Will pointed absently out the door, "I sent him on an errand. We've only just arrived at the docks and I needed a few supplies."  
  
"I told you he was nothing to worry about," the bartender said. "But I'll leave you two to the talking." He turned and went back down the stairs.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble?" Will asked.  
  
"Two captured pirates were supposed to be hung today but escaped. We're searching for them," he replied. "One male, one female. Have you seen anything suspicious Mr.?"  
  
"Mr. Smith," Will said and paused pretending thoughtfulness, "Well I've only been here a short time but nothing seemed out of the ordinary."  
  
The soldier looked around the room once more and nodded, "You're cooperation was appreciated, sir. Report anything you think might be suspicious. Good night Mr. Smith."  
  
Will nodded as he moved to the other rooms, "Goodnight." He shut the door behind him and turned the lock silently. Quickly he moved to the window and look down. Kate waved for him to come so he slithered out the window and landed softly next to her.  
  
"They bought it," he said.  
  
"Good," she replied. "Now we have to get back to the others without getting caught."  
  
"What about the box? Don't you want to know what's in there?" he asked.  
  
"It can wait till we get back to the ships. Besides it's locked and I have nothing to break it with," with that she crept around the side of the tavern and without much hindrance made it back to the others waiting in a nearby alleyway.  
  
When they turned the corner they found Pitney and Ana Maria talking quietly and Jack brooding silently, all ensconced in shadows.  
  
"We got it," Kate called softly.  
  
Jack looked up from his pensive state and grinned, "Tonight's just full of surprises isn't it?"  
  
Kate smiled sardonically back at him, "We have to get back to the ship, this place is crawling with soldiers."  
  
Jack nodded, "Let's go." He gestured to Pitney and Ana Maria and they followed. "Have you opened it yet?" Jack spoke softly as they crept through the docks.  
  
She shook her, "It can wait." Once more silent she followed Jack as they climbed into the small boat they had come on shore with. The Night Flame and the Black Pearl were hidden off shore away from curious eyes.  
  
As they rode in silence, the only sound the soft splashing of the oars, Kate thought how eerily quiet it was. She looked around as though expecting to see someone or something watching them but there was only the gently rolling sea and the soft hum of the city off shore.  
  
Instead her vision came to rest on Jack who again seemed deep in thought, something she didn't often associate him with. Turning she saw Will in the same state, as though he was lost and drifting through his mind.  
  
Suddenly the sound of shouting brought them all out of their silence. "What was that?" Ana Maria asked.  
  
"Quiet," Jack hissed. He had stopped rowing and looked around intently trying to locate the source of the sound. "There," he pointed into the darkness towards a line of trees that was only just blocking their view of the Night Flame and Pearl. "There are four men."  
  
"Soldiers?" Kate asked moving up to sit next to him.  
  
"No," he replied. "But they could be trouble."  
  
"Well we can't just sit here," Will said.  
  
"We're not going to," Kate replied. "We should go on shore and follow them. No doubt they've spotted the ships."  
  
Jack nodded and started rowing again, all the time keeping his eyes on the exploring men. Minutes later they were scrambling onto the sandy beach. "Silence is key here," Jack said looking pointedly at Will and Ana Maria.  
  
"Let's go," Kate whispered and they set off following the sounds of people crashing through underbrush.  
  
Suddenly Jack came to a very abrupt halt. Kate who had been following him nearly knocked him down. He turned to frown at her. "What?" she whispered. "Why did you-" She didn't need to finish her sentence, she could see what.  
  
On the beach there stood four rough looking men who were laughing gleefully if not slightly drunkenly over their discovery of the two pirate ships.  
  
"Oh we're going to be rich!" one of them exclaimed.  
  
"Doesn't look like there's anyone on 'em though does it?" another one commented.  
  
"Maybe they belong to those pirate's that escaped the hanging today," the first one said. "Might be around here somewhere. And there's bound to be a price on their heads."  
  
Jack stepped out of the cover of trees before anyone could pull him back. "Evening gents," he said and swaggered towards them. All four turned to survey the man who had seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Seems you stumbled upon a little secret here doesn't it?"  
  
A third man spoke up, "And who are you then?"  
  
"Me?" he grinned and drew his pistol. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
The man's face went slack with surprise and the rest of the men narrowed their eyes. "All alone, eh Captain?" one of them asked and drew his own pistol.  
  
Jack turned towards him, "Put it away man. You wouldn't want your friends here to tell everyone you got beat by a pirate."  
  
"It's four against one," the man sneered. "How could I possibly lose?"  
  
Kate grinned, Jack was very good at his job but she wasn't about to miss out on all the fun. She turned to the others and whispered, "Stay put." Standing she drew her sword.  
  
The noise of the sword brought the four men's attention to the smaller figure that emerged from the trees.  
  
"Looks gents," one of them laughed. "It's a little woman."  
  
"Come to steal out glory have ye lass?" another asked.  
  
"On the contrary," she said with a smile. "Quite the opposite."  
  
They all looked at her curiously. "What would you be meaning by that?" the first man piped up.  
  
Kate smiled, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Captain Kate Morgan and that," she paused pointing at the Night Flame, "is my ship. The Night Flame."  
  
The biggest of the four men took a step forward and sneered in her face, "Do you mean to tell me that a woman like you captains a ship and calls herself a pirate?"  
  
Kate growled under her breath and Jack chuckled, "You don't want to be doing that mate."  
  
He turned on Jack now, "And why is that. The daft wench thinks she's a pirate. Wouldn't you find that amusing?"  
  
"Not when she really is a pirate and has the temper of a hellcat," he replied.  
  
The big man raised an eyebrow and turned back to her, "A hellcat. She doesn't even reach my shoulder what could she do, eh? Probably doesn't have the guts to kill, ARGH!" He shouted in pain and the rest of his companions looked up startled.  
  
The pistol in Kate's hand was still smoking and the big man looked unbelievingly at her. "You shot me," he said and passed out cold.  
  
"Damn right," she said silkily. She looked up at the three other men, "Anyone else care to play games?"  
  
Jack laughed, "Always knew that temper would come in handy someday."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, "Aye and what are we to do with the rest of them?"  
  
"Send them out to sea," Jack replied.  
  
A short while later they were all standing on the beach watching as the four men gagged and bound floated away on the tide.  
  
"Good riddance I say," Kate said watching after disgusted.  
  
"Stupid blighters anyway," Pitney said.  
  
"Fools if they thought to capture out ships with just the four of them," Jack replied.  
  
"Question," Will said suddenly. "If we just sent them off in our boat how do we get back to the ships?"  
  
Jack shook his head and let out a low whistle that seemed to echo through the surrounding trees. "Daunting that call is," Kate said shivering.  
  
"Aye it's scared away a few in its time," Jack replied with a sinister grin.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," she replied and proceeded to follow them as they headed off towards the ships.  
  
*****  
  
Well that was that chapter! I hope it wasn't to long or you didn't get bored! The next chapter will be up sometime this week! I have exams coming up so I have a lot of studying to do but I swear I will get the next chapter up this week so you all can find out what's in that black box Kate found! Anyways hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any comments, criticism, praise lol please feel free to REVIEW! and tell me! I love you all ~ Kate Sparrow 


	7. Chapter Six Pandora's Box

0o0o0o00oo! I'm so excited about this chapter! I love the way it turned out! Now you will all know what was in that black box! I hope you all enjoy and please R/R! I love ya all~! Kate  
  
TheSiriusSparrow- Thank you so0o0o0o much for reviewing! It's great to know people like my story! You're story is great too!! lol well read on and enjoy!  
  
To everyone else!! Thanks so much for the great, great reviews!! Keep 'em coming and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"It's locked?" Jack said disbelievingly.  
  
"Aye," Kate replied. "So it would appear." They were back on the Pearl and the newly found black box was under intense scrutiny.  
  
"Didn't you look to see if there was a key down there?" Will asked.  
  
"I felt around," Kate said and shrugged. "But I could have missed something. It was kind of dark down there." She looked pointedly at Will.  
  
Jack sat and mused for a moment, "Let's try and break the lock."  
  
Kate looked at him skeptically, "We don't want to risk damaging what's in there."  
  
"Has any one tried to pick the lock?" Elizabeth asked. Kate and Jack both gave her and exasperated look. She shrugged, "I was only asking."  
  
"Well there has to be a key somewhere," Kate said, "And I'm almost positive it is not in that tavern." She chewed her lip as she always did when she was thinking and her hand went routinely to the thin silver chain at her throat. She sat playing with it for a moment before Jack suddenly reached up and seized her by the arm. "What!?!?" she snapped.  
  
"Where did you get that?" he asked. He know had a hold of the necklace and was looking intently at it.  
  
"Uh, my father gave it to me the night he died," she replied.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I think all of you are bloody idiots." He yanked on the chain and it came off her neck.  
  
Kate protested, "What are you doing. That's mine?"  
  
Jack turned back around and leaned in close to her face. He sneered and dangled the pendent on the end in front of her face. "See this luv?" he said softly. "This is your bloody key!"  
  
"How-"  
  
"What-"  
  
Many questions of surprise and bewilderment filled the cabin. The pendent silver pendant was a circle, inscribed on the front were intricate lines weaving together to form a complex pattern. He looked around at them. "Watch carefully." He walked over to the small black box perched on the table. He took the pendent in his fingers and slipped it into the keyhole on the box. He turned it and a soft click reverberated through the small space.  
  
He grinned as he turned, "And that is how it is done."  
  
Kate was staring at him in astonishment, as well as every other person in that room. "How did you know that would work?"  
  
"I didn't," Jack replied with a shrug. "But it made sense didn't it and it worked."  
  
"Well let's see what's in it!" Will said.  
  
Jack turned and Kate, Will, Elizabeth, Pitney, and Mr. Gibbs gathered around him. He opened it revealing a card exactly like the one Kate and showed to Will at the tavern.  
  
"What is this?" Jack asked. He was studying the witch's eyes carefully.  
  
"It's the witch's eye," Will said.  
  
Jack raised a curious eyebrow and Kate explained, "It was my father's symbol and now it's mine." She lifted her sleeve to show Jack the tattoo.  
  
Jack nodded and studied the card. Written below the design of the witch's eye there was a phrase in a language he identified as French though he could not read it. It said, La Lune est le Secret. "This is in a different language and it's the only thing on the bloody card."  
  
Kate leaned over her shoulder, "It's French."  
  
"I'm aware of that," Jack replied eyeing her. "But can you read it?"  
  
"Of course," Kate replied. "It says the moon is the secret."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "You speak French?"  
  
"Aye," Kate retorted, "So it would seem."  
  
"Shut up you two," Gibbs said. "What is it supposed to mean?"  
  
"The moon," Kate mused as she walked over to peer at the darkened night sky. "Maybe the moonlight will show us something we can't see."  
  
Jack walked over to the window and held the card in the moonlight. "Nothing's happening," he replied.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, as if that wasn't obvious. "Turn it over," she said.  
  
Jack did and as soon as the moonlight touched the paper silvery words started to appear on it. Jack grinned, "Well that's interesting."  
  
Kate grinned along with him, "Indeed it is."  
  
"This part is in French to," Jack said exasperated. He handed the card to Kate who studied it carefully before she read it out loud.  
  
"Amazing," she breathed.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth said seemingly interested again. "What does it say?"  
  
Kate read aloud: "Par la lune peut mes beaucoup de trésors sont vus  
De nuit ils sont protégés  
Dans le morn nous tout sera allé  
Et seulement ces qu'a vu peut nous trouver  
Jusqu'à ce que la lune voyage encore  
Par une nuit sans étoiles  
Mai qu'un étranger tombe sur  
L'Ilot Perdu des Dieux."  
  
"That was remarkable Kate but in English please," Jack said.  
  
"Yes, yes of course," Kate replied absently. "It says: By the moon may my many treasures be seen; By night they are protected; In the morn we all will be gone; And only those that have seen can find us; Till the moon rides again; Through a starless night; May a stranger happen upon; The Lost Isle of the Gods."  
  
"The Lost Isle of the Gods?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't understand."  
  
Kate's eyes were simply brilliant with understanding and Jack seemed to be on the verge of it. "The Isle of the Gods.." Jack said.  
  
"Don't you see what this is?" Kate asked she was all but jumping for joy. "This is the Lost Isle of the Gods, the Disappearing Isle? It's where the Gods set Pandora's Box."  
  
Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath, "Pandora's Box? But that island will be cursed, with mythical creatures, the damned, anything and everything that was in our nightmares as children."  
  
Kate grinned, "And treasure beyond your wildest dreams for those who make it."  
  
"This is something we have here," Gibbs said. "But what about the map. There is nothing written on the map except the clues that led us to The Deep."  
  
"Aye," Jack said. "But moonlight is the secret. Once again moonlight shows us what things truly are."  
  
"So the moonlight will show us what is on the map," Kate said. "But how do we find the island?"  
  
Jack grinned, "Leave that to me."  
  
***Well that was a bit of a cliffhanger wasn't it? lol! Oh well you'll just have to wait till I get the next chapter up! HeHe! AnYwAyS! I thought the French gave this chapter a nice touch (I don't think I've mentioned that I love everything to do with Europe)! I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be up because next week is exams and I've been studying like a mad woman! This weekend is all going to be studying so I'll see what I can do but I make no promises! lol! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Ta! Kate 


	8. Chapter Seven Voyage

'Ello mates! I'm terribly sorry it's taken me this long to update but I've been completely occupied by my exams! Ugh! I'm so happy they're over! Anywho! My computer was also down so I've had to wait for that to! So here goes! This one's kind of short, almost pointless but it was needed.  
  
TheSiriusSparrow - You are so lucky that you're exams were before Christmas! Anywho! You're story is great!! And I'm so glad you like my story! Keep writing and keep reading! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Letters appeared one by one in the moonlight. Jack watched fascinated as the trail started to materialize on the map, the paces develop around it. At the top it read L'Ilot Perdu des Dieux, The Lost Isle of the Gods.  
  
"No coordinates?" Will asked.  
  
Jack searched the map's surface, "There." He pointed in the top right corner where had appeared a series of numbers.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kate asked.  
  
"It means I can get us to that island," Jack replied. (A/N: I swore on pain of death not to tell anyone the coordinates of the island. It could have a dangerous outcome if the wrong person found it.)  
  
"When do we leave?" Will asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Kate replied promptly.  
  
***  
  
As the sun was rising the next morning Kate watched the first stirrings of the crew from the crow's nest of her ship. She was nervous as hell about the venture they were about to go on and all at the same time thrilled beyond words. She sighed; she had finally reached what she had been after for years now. So why did she have the feeling something was going to go wrong.  
  
***  
  
Jack stood at the helm his hands braced on it. He was frowning in thought as he watched the horizon out in front of him. He was about to go out on this venture with naught but a clue as to what he might find and somehow there seemed to be a foreboding cloud over everyone. This was the chance of a lifetime, right? Then why was he so apprehensive?  
  
***  
  
"Oh really?" Kate snapped glaring at Jack.  
  
"Aye," Jack replied.  
  
Kate was infuriated with Jack, again. He had boarded her ship that morning and ruined her whole morning only to tell her that they wouldn't be sailing that day.  
  
"And could ya tell me why that might be Captain Sparrow?" she said indignantly.  
  
He looked off at the sky over her shoulder, "There's a storm coming. Something obviously doesn't like the fact that we've discovered your treasure, luv."  
  
"Why is it that I always agree with everything you say?" she grumbled as he grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Depends," he replied. "Which part are you agreeing with?" She frowned and looked at him surprised. "Ah so you've noticed it to."  
  
Kate couldn't help but stare at him. She thought he had been joking about the something not liking their discovering the treasure's secret. "You were serious?"  
  
"Aye luv," he answered. "Something's not right."  
  
"More like something doesn't feel right," she murmured. She stopped her train of thought. It had headed in an entirely different direction from where it had started.  
  
Jack grinned lazily at her when her face turned red with frustration. He was so distracting!  
  
"There's something else," he added.  
  
"Oh?" she replied pretending disinterest.  
  
"Indeed," he replied. "You won't be sailing the Night Flame to the Lost Isle."  
  
She whipped her head up, "Why exactly?"  
  
"It will be easier to explore a strange island with one ship, and one crew," he said easily. "We stop off at Tortuga-"  
  
"The hell with you!" she shouted. "What makes you think I'm going to leave my ship and my crew and what's more in Tortuga?"  
  
Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow in her direction wondering if he dared weather the storm that we brewing in her eyes. He shrugged he'd been through worse. "Tortuga-"  
  
"No," she snapped. "I won't do it."  
  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're making this so much easier," he told her sarcastically.  
  
"Well what did you expect," she asked. "Why don't you leave the Pearl and we go on the Night Flame?"  
  
"The Pearl's the fastest ship in the Caribbean," he replied easily.  
  
"What does that matter?"  
  
"Look," he said exasperated. "You want to get there right? It will be easier with one ship and faster. With less people we'll need less supplies and less to worry about."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and Jack sensed an explosion. He instinctively took a step back as she opened her mouth, "Who the hell---"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows and waited till she had finished her ranting and raging. When she was yet again silent staring at him in deadly disquiet he said, "Bloody hell woman are you finished then?"  
  
Kate lifted a finger to point at him, "Never, not when you're around."  
  
"Well thanks luv," he replied. "But compliments do nothing to help my ego." She glared and he went back to trying to reason with her. "The Pearl is faster, lighter, we'll make better time."  
  
"And what of my ship and crew? What do you suggest I do with them?" she asked.  
  
"Leave Pitney in charge and find her after we've found the treasure," he said with a shrug. "Of course you and you're crew will still get you're half of it. But I'm telling you it will be easier on both of us if we leave behind the Flame."  
  
Kate sat brooding not willing to agree with him. She hated it when he was right and all the points he had just made weren't easy to ignore. She lifted her head and stared defiantly at him, "We'll go on the Pearl and you'll be leaving behind some of your crew as some of mine will be joining us. Agreed?"  
  
Jack grinned, "Agreed."  
  
Two days later Kate stood at the helm with Jack watching Tortuga disappear in it's own gloom. How had he talked her into this? She was leaving her ship behind to go on a treasure hunt with Captain Jack Sparrow, on the infamous Black Pearl.  
  
"Fancy that," she muttered to herself. "Not to good for you after all."  
  
"No one's good enough for him," Will said.  
  
She turned looking at him sharply, "Apologies I didn't know I wasn't alone."  
  
Will smirked, "It's alright really." He leaned against the rail next to her. "Jack's a hard man to predict, hard man to figure. You can never tell who he will trust and who he won't." Will paused thoughtfully, "Though I suppose he trusted you because you took the advantage he gave you that night when you took over his ship. I think he admires his own qualities in a person."  
  
For the first time since Will had meant her she laughed out right, "I would believe it any day. But I still find it hard to believe a man that crazy can be as smart as people say."  
  
Will shrugged, "Most people don't until they learn otherwise. Jack for instance gave Elizabeth a good talking to." He laughed remembering, "I told her once that I didn't believe Jack had done all the things people said and she jumped all over me."  
  
"I see," she replied. "The man still drives me insane. I suppose it's that- "  
  
"Arrogant smirk? Handsome face? Wonderful body? Ghastly language?" Jack said. "Please do tell. I've heard them all."  
  
Kate turned and looked at him doubtfully. "Probably that smart ass grin you never wipe off your face."  
  
"Ah luv," Jack replied. "Could it be that you love these things about me not hate them?"  
  
Kate raised her eyebrows warily, "No, it's your wonderful, charming personality that drives me crazy. I take one look at you and I'm falling all over myself to keep from throwing myself at you."  
  
Will laughed and Jack smirked, "I told you she'd warm up to me eventually."  
  
Kate shook her head disbelievingly, "I will never understand men."  
  
"Get used to it," Elizabeth said coming to join them at the helm. "It never changes."  
  
"When will we reach the Isle?" Kate asked.  
  
"The distance will take us about four days to cover but if we sail through the night we can make it in two days tops," Jack replied.  
  
"Two days?" Kate asked disbelievingly. "I've only been two days distance away from it all this time?"  
  
Jack grinned, "Four days, possibly a week. I told you it would be different on the Pearl."  
  
"Well you better be taking us to the right place," she replied. "Or you'll be sorry you didn't."  
  
******  
  
Well how did you like that? Enjoy it, yes no? LOL! Well I put the next chapter up with this one so happy reading!  
  
Yeah anyways I promise this chapter did have a point! lol! Thanks very much to those who've waited patiently (or impatiently) for these next chapters! Please R/R!! Ta all! 


	9. Chapter Eight The Lost Isle

Hello again everyone! This chapter is kinda short so sorry! But yeah once again it was necessary for the story! Hope it's interesting and you enjoy it! R/R! Thanks very much!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The island seemed to loom out of the distance as Jack watched four nights later. It seemed to be ensconced in shadow and fog and grow out of the darkness. The winds blew hard from the east and carried the sent of clean sea air. The full moon was the only light in the sky the stars seemingly swallowed by the darkness of the night. Jack's eyes narrowed and he studied the small swell of the island on the horizon. There was something about it that held a viewers eye.  
  
Pulling his vision from the ship he called down to the lower decks. "Wake Captain Morgan!"  
  
"Aye, aye sir!" someone yelled in response and minutes later Kate came trudging up to find out what exactly Jack needed at this hour.  
  
"What could possibly be so important that you felt the need-" she stopped dead in her tracks and Will who had followed her nearly knocked her down.  
  
"Is that the island?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes," Kate replied without giving Jack a chance to reply. "That's it."  
  
Jack looked surprised at her certainty. "How do you know?" he asked.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye and found what she was looking for, "The same way you know it's the island."  
  
Jack looked amusedly at her, "I see."  
  
"When will we arrive at the island?" Kate asked.  
  
"Sundown tomorrow most likely," Jack said measuring the distance with his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to go ashore until the next morning then," she replied. "We don't know what we'll find and it's best we face anything we do find in the daylight."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement, "Just one thing." Kate raised her eyebrows in response. "We don't know what the saying on that card means. We should probably try and decide on it's meaning before we do any exploring."  
  
Kate frowned and nodded. "Aye. Well let's get to it then. Leave Ana Maria and Pitney at the helm."  
  
****  
  
"By the moon may my many treasures be seen," Kate said absently. "What could that possibly mean?"  
  
"My guess would be that if we want to find anything important it will have to be by moonlight," Jack replied.  
  
"There is no way you are getting me on that island in the dark," Elizabeth exclaimed. "We don't even know what's on that island."  
  
"Well we're going to find out what's on that island or no treasure," Kate replied.  
  
"Yes but we already know there will be terrifying things on that island. The Gods sent creatures to that island humankind can only dream about."  
  
"Sure know you're Mythology don't you?" Kate asked annoyed. Elizabeth nodded giving her a sneering look.  
  
"Well that's why we told you not to come in the first place," Jack told her exasperated. "This is a pirate's work."  
  
"What are you saying?" Will asked jumping to her defense.  
  
"Stop it Will," Elizabeth said. "He knows very well I can take care of myself."  
  
Jack nodded, "But you seem to have a strong dislike for rum."  
  
Kate looked at the slightly annoyed look on his face and laughed, "Past experiences I suppose. Anyways it doesn't matter. Whoever goes, goes but we need to figure out who and when."  
  
"And what the rest of this bloody message means," Jack added.  
  
"It says 'By night they are protected'," Will said.  
  
"That must mean that whatever *terrors* await us will probably be guarding this treasure," Jack said.  
  
"Aye," Kate agreed. "But it says that in the morn they will be gone and that only those who have seen us can find us."  
  
"And?" Jack prompted.  
  
"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Kate replied. "Whatever is guarding the treasure at night will be gone but so will the treasure and only those who have seen the treasure will be able to find it again in the daylight."  
  
"Oh this gets better by the minute," Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Kate studied the last lines of the message on the card. "Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked.  
  
"Were there any stars in the sky tonight?" she asked.  
  
"No, why?" he asked.  
  
"Is the moon full?" she replied.  
  
"Yes," he said, "Once again why?"  
  
"It means," she replied disbelievingly. "That if you hadn't seen that island tonight we wouldn't have been able to find it at all."  
  
"What?" Will said.  
  
"We wouldn't have been able to find it for another month if we hadn't spotted it tonight," Jack said. "This is interesting."  
  
"The fates were on our side tonight," Gibbs said.  
  
"So it would seem," Kate replied. "But doesn't it all seem a little to easy to all of you? I mean every guess we've made so far has been right, we just happened to be able to slip past all of those soldiers at The Deep, and just by chance we happened upon this island tonight. Seems all to easy to me."  
  
Jack frowned, "It does but it could just be coincidence as well."  
  
Kate sighed, "I suppose. But still," she faded off.  
  
Jack clapped his hands together, "Well I'm actually feeling rather good about this. So, whose going?"  
  
"I simply refuse," Elizabeth said. "I won't go."  
  
Kate looked at her like she was an idiot, "I guessed as much. Will are you going?"  
  
Will nodded, "Of course."  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow and turned to Gibbs questioningly. He nodded, "Aye I'll go."  
  
Kate nodded, "Pitney will go, of that I'm sure."  
  
Jack agreed, "We'll decide on the rest of the crew in the morning."  
  
***  
  
Two mornings later Jack, Kate, and Will were all standing on the shore of the dread Lost Isle of the Gods. The small crew they had chosen watched them curiously waiting for them.  
  
"Where do we start?" Will asked.  
  
Kate studied the map, "It says thirty paces from the stone caveat."  
  
"What the hell is a caveat?" Will asked.  
  
"It's a forewarning, a cautionary warning," Jack replied.  
  
"Okay so where will we find it?" he replied.  
  
"It says stone caveat," Kate murmured. "So where-"  
  
"There," Jack said pointing down the shoreline towards an inlet in the island. "There's a stone pillar there between the beach and the trees."  
  
Minutes later they were standing in front of the pillar. "In the grave, watery deep lies the evil, lies the terror, lies the gold, lies the desire. But behold you've been forewarned henceforth you walk on cursed ground," Jack read.  
  
"That's comforting," Will said.  
  
Kate nodded, "Looks like we're in for a lot more then we bargained for."  
  
********  
  
Jack: Question? Me: Yes Jack? Jack: Why doesn't Kate like me?" Me: (Rolls eyes) Honestly! Jack: Really! Me: Aside form the fact that you act like you own the world I can't tell you. It will ruin the story. Jack: (pouts) That's not fair! I helped with this story to! Me: (rolls eyes, again) You're in this story. Jack: Exactly Me: Drop it! Kate: What's going on? Me: Never mind! Jack: (frowning) But I want to know! Let's ask her! Me: (sighing exasperated) Drop it Jack and I'll tell you later!  
  
Sorry about that! Anyways yes the next chapter you will learn why Kate has such an aversion to Jack and how she knew him before they're encounter on the Pearl at the beginning of this story. Yeah and there's just something I have to tell all of you, (especially those who are Johnny Depp fans, such as I!)  
  
New movie coming out!! It's called Secret Window and Johnny plays a writer who is stalked by this guy who says he stole his story! And if I may say so Johnny looks completely sexy in the previews!! So yeah it comes out April 23, 2004! Go see it! lol! It comes out three days before my birthday!! *does little dance*  
  
*sighs* "I wish Johnny was mine," *looks appalled* Did I say that? Whoops, you weren't supposed to hear that, hehe! Oh well! Anyways! Hope you liked the chapter and please review! 


	10. Chapter Nine The Dream

Hello there again! Well this turned out a little differently then I had first planned. Like I said before you will find out how Kate met Jack but you will also find out that they have a deeper connection. Kate always shows what she thinks is hate for Jack but deep down she respects him more then anyone she ever knew! Strictly pirate-to-pirate for now! Anyways this chapter is a little serious but I thought you all might like a little insight on Kate's past.  
  
TheSiriusSparrow - Thanks so much!! YOU are the best! All your reviews are so motivating! And thanks for mentioning me in your story it's kind of hard to get people to read my story when no one has ever heard of me!! lol! Anyways this is a totally different chapter, kinda serious but I think all stories need a little seriousness! Oh well read on!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Dreaming in the past-----  
  
***The stars cast an eerie glow on the ship as it glided silently through the water. Kate stood at the helm of the Night Flame looking about at the dark silence around her.  
  
"The Raiders are about tonight," Jack Sparrow said joining her at the helm.  
  
Kate turned to glare at him, "That's wonderful news. But I don't care. You will do whatever it is you need to do to get your information out of them and we're leaving. I promised I'd help you but that doesn't mean I'll die for you."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "And I will forever be in you debt if you do this for me. Granted I ever get the Pearl back, without it I won't be much help I fear."  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow, "Doubtful." She knew his knowledge of the Spanish Maine was far greater then any other that sailed it and she knew that if she ever did need his help with anything he would come but she would never ask, her pride was to strong for that.  
  
She had met him in Tortuga, naturally she had known who he was but Jack had taken it farther in asking her to help in his search for Barbossa. The Raiders, the pirates they were currently after, were close confidants of the Black Pearl and almost as feared.  
  
Jack already having heard tell of the beautiful, mischievous Captain Kate Morgan knew she was exactly what he needed and had told her so. But now Kate had the feeling that everything was wrong and like any good Captain she would go into this thing head held high and come out leading her crew.  
  
She looked sideways at Jack. She had agreed to help him because Barbossa had killed her father and she had promised to avenge his death but going into this venture she knew that there was more to it then that. Little did she know that that night would be the worst nightmare of her life.***  
  
***Hours later they came upon a small island. Kate looked for any sign of an enemy ship and finding none told them to drop anchor just off the shore. Jack led Kate and three of her crewmembers on shore. Galena Pitney, her then first mate, Galena's younger sister Jule Pitney, and her second mate Flynn Jacobs.  
  
They followed Jack through the dense foliage of the island to a small inlet where they immediately spotted the Night Raiders, the crew lazily spread out along the beach.  
  
"What do they use this island for?" Kate whispered.  
  
"Stop off," Jack replied. "They leave goods here for pirate merchants. Illegal goods not sold on the black market." He pointed to a line of people standing motionless with a couple of sailors, "Those are women they've taken in their raids. They sell them off as whore's sometimes."  
  
Kate frowned, she didn't often put anything past a pirate she herself being one but that seemed almost too barbaric to her. "What are we doing-" She stopped at the sound of a scream from behind them.  
  
"Galena!" Jule was shouting. Galena had fallen to the ground a dagger sticking out of her chest. Kate ran to her side and saw that her eyes had rolled up inside her head in shock. Jule was filled with rage, her eyes brimming with tears and Kate had to grab her arms to keep her from moving.  
  
Kate turned to look at Jack who was watching the Raiders. "They're coming," he said.  
  
"Take Galena back to the ship," Kate said. When Jule opened her mouth to protest Kate stopped her, "Just go. I'll stay with Jack. Take the ship around to the other side of the island. We'll meet you there." Jule nodded and lifting her sister ran from them as fast as she could. Kate turned to Jacobs, "Follow her Flynn make sure they get back to the Flame safely."  
  
"But Captain," Jacobs said.  
  
"Just go she's safe," Jack said quietly.  
  
Jacobs frowned, "You're the one who got her into this." With that he took off after Jule and Galena. Kate watched him go and when he had disappeared in the shadows turned to face Jack.  
  
"What do we do now?" Kate asked. "*Captain* Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Jack looked at her exasperated, "You're going to have to trust me."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"You won't live through this."  
  
Kate looked at him surprised, "Are you serious?"  
  
Jack nodded, "Entirely."  
  
Kate nodded, "I don't trust you. You're a pirate. But I'll do what you want."  
  
Jack shrugged, "Alright." He pulled an extra pistol from the back of his belt and handed it to her. "Load it and your own and be ready to fire." She nodded and watched as he tied a bandanna around his hair and all the jingling trinkets in it. He put his hat on her head. "Sorry luv," he replied. "I don't want to lose it and it won't help me any in this fight."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"You're going to hide behind that tree right there because they're coming," he replied and shoved her into the shadows of an enormous tree probably hundreds of years old. He placed a finger to his lips and unsheathed his sword as the pirate's came blundering through the underbrush.  
  
"They been here Wolf," one said.  
  
"There's blood here from whoever we hit."  
  
"Wolf there's gunpowder on the ground, they got guns."  
  
"There can't be more 'n two or three," a gruff voice answered. "Hunt 'em down and kill 'em."  
  
Kate sucked in air and waited with bated breath. She peeked slightly around the tree and saw two figures headed straight for them. She looked expectantly at Jack. He whispered, "Fight like a pirate." He frowned, "Show no mercy, you sure won't get any in return."  
  
With that he slid around the other side of the tree and crept up behind the two pirates headed straight for Kate. "Evening gents," Jack said. As they whirled in surprise Jack killed them both on the spot. "Come on luv."  
  
Kate crept after him as he made his way toward, she frowned, towards the Raider's camp, which still happened to be swarming with pirates. She grabbed his shoulder, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I came here for answers," he replied. "And I'll bloody well get them."  
  
He said this so fiercely Kate dropped the subject and followed him in curious silence. She could tell he did this for a living as he managed to slide through every dark place and shadow as they went.  
  
"Amazing," she marveled to herself. A man that always seemed to be half drunk and always sarcastic was smart and good at what he did. She was beginning to think he wasn't kidding when he said he was *Captain Jack Sparrow* so arrogantly. She wondered if all the stories about him might be true. She shook her head and stowed the thought away for later.  
  
Jack pulled out his own pistol now and crouched silently watching the movements of the pirates. He nodded and mused, "Uh huh. Kate on my word I want you to crawl over behind those crates. I want you to wait there until you see me signal for you to move then I want you to wait for me behind where the women over there are sitting."  
  
Kate looked and saw beyond the crates a huge mound of sand where the women captives sat staring bleakly into oblivion. She nodded, "When do we attack?"  
  
"We will wait for the opportune moment," he replied. "Don't do anything without my signal."  
  
Kate raised an eyebrow, "You said I should trust you, don't you trust me?"  
  
He grinned, "Entirely. I just need this done a certain way."  
  
"Ah, you mean so that it has the greatest profit for you."  
  
Jack grinned, "And you say you don't understand me."  
  
Kate shook her head, "Let's get this over with."  
  
Jack nodded. They sat silently on their haunches for about two minutes until Jack tapped her on the shoulder, "Get ready." He paused watching the pirate's intently. "Go," he whispered softly. Kate nodded and crawled on her hands and knees over to the crates. She stood up flattening her back against them. She peeked around the corner and counted how many pirates there were between her and the women.  
  
There were four. She could kill all of them without firing a shot if she had to but hopefully she could make it over without being spotted. She heard the low whistle of Jack signaling to her. She turned to look at him and he motioned her to go. She looked around the corner and ducking don silently made her way behind an old rowboat they had brought ashore.  
  
Lifting her upper body with her arms she looked at Jack who safely hidden in her original spot and at the now three pirates near her. Ducking down again she crawled snakelike towards the sand mound. "Thank the god it's dark," she thought, "Or we would be found for sure."  
  
Just as the thought crossed her mind a foot stomped down in front of her face. She bit back a cry of surprise and looked up annoyed at the face of her interruption. The man grinned down at her, "Where ya headed lass?"  
  
Kate stood, her cover blown, and said, "I was just enjoying the island in the dark."  
  
"Don't be smart with me lass," he replied. He reached a hand to snatch Jack's hat from her head but his hand was slapped with the steel of a cutlass, Jack's cutlass.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "That's not very nice. Where's your manners?"  
  
"Who are you?" he snarled.  
  
"Oh an old friend of your captain's," he replied. "You might know me, it's Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
The man smirked, "Captain, eh? But you don't have a ship."  
  
Jack frowned, "I do but it is inconveniently in the hands of someone else right now. In fact that's why I'm here."  
  
The man smirked and made to lung at Jack but instead came crashing down on Kate. Surprise and shock overwhelmed her making her head swim. The breath had been knocked from her and she fought to get her breath back even as the man atop her rolled over so she was on top of him.  
  
"That was mistake," she whispered. She brought her knee down hard and he threw her off in shock and pain.  
  
He glared at her from his place on the ground. "Wench," he spat. " You'll pay for that." He jumped up drawing his sword with him. Kate stood ready as he lunged at her.  
  
"Oh no mate," Jack said. "You don't get to have all the fun." He ran forward to join her so that the man was now fending off, more then fighting, two exceptional pirates with cutlasses.  
  
"Won't my captain be pleased when I bring you both to him," he wheezed still arrogant.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, "He would but fortunately for us it's not going to happen."  
  
He growled and hit her with his elbow. She fell with a soft cry to the ground and watched Jack fight off the angry pirate. "Enough," she growled. Standing she drew her pistol and flicked the hammer loading it. She held it out and motioned for Jack to get out of the way.  
  
Jack grinned, "Anything you say luv." He did a quick somersault and had brought the pirate's attention around to Kate.  
  
She smirked, "I guess today isn't the best day for you. Beat up by a mere girl and now," she trailed off as he seemed to realize what it was she was going to do.  
  
"You don't have the guts to kill me," he sneered.  
  
Kate's face grew hard and her eyes flashed ice cold, "Oh no?" A booming sound echoed around them and the pirate looked down in astonishment. On the left side of his chest a flower of red was blooming beneath his shirt.  
  
"I was killed by a woman," he said weakly and fell to the ground.  
  
"Don't you forget it," Kate snarled.  
  
Jack looked at her surprised a pistol in his own hand as well. He had underestimated her. The tales of the beautiful Captain Morgan were many as well as the stories of her raiding but he had not thought the stories of murder and killings could be true. Yet he had seen her show mercy to so many before this man, it was amazing the change in attitude she took. "We better find someplace to hide," he said quickly. "They will have heard the gunshot and come looking."  
  
Kate nodded and followed him as he swung up into a tree. She smirked and almost laughed. He looked at her curiously, "You're a monkey."  
  
Jack laughed and held a hand down to her. She reached up and took it swinging her self up as he pulled. Minutes later they watched amused as the pirates showed and found the dead one. Kate laughed as they looked around confused.  
  
"Where'd they go?" one asked.  
  
"They couldn't have gone far." Another answered.  
  
"There's footsteps that lead to the forest heading away from here towards the crates."  
  
Jack grinned, "They're more dim-witted then I thought." As the pirate's followed the trail Kate and Jack had left behind them that led away from the camp they jumped down and once again made their way towards where the Captain sat surrounded by others.  
  
"How are you going to get to him?" she asked.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to reply but was hit over the head and he fell on top of her unconscious. Behind him stood the figure of a stooped man. He straightened and she saw his face. She gasped in horror. Never had she seen such a horrible creature.  
  
The man's face was ruddy red and black eyes sunk low in his face glared evilly out at her. A scar across his face from right temple to the left side of his chin. A piece of his nose was missing on the right side and there was no lip on the upper left side of his mouth. His teeth were a sparkling white but he was missing one on the right side and it was replaced with a gold one.  
  
She screamed and he laughed sending shivers down her spine and making her hair stand on end. She shoved Jack beneath her and drew her sword to protect him.  
  
"Now what do you plan on doing with that lass?" he growled his voice was grating and horrible.  
  
"You won't hurt him," she whispered. "Not while he's unconscious."  
  
He pulled his pistol from his belt and flicked the hammer, "Now no one said anything about hurting anyone."  
  
Kate glared, "You're a pirate. You don't care who you hurt."  
  
"True," he said thoughtfully. "But you're to pretty to waste now." He grabbed her sword pulling it from her slippery grasp. He ripped her up by the arms and she screamed in protest.  
  
"Let me go!" she writhed in his grasp. "Let me go!"  
  
"Now, now," he replied. "Tell your new Captain your name."  
  
Kate growled up at him, "Don't talk to me like I'm some child. My name is Captain Kate Morgan."  
  
"Captain Kate Morgan, eh?" he grinned in her face. "Then why were you with Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"None of your business," she snarled. "And what did you mean by my new Captain?"  
  
"I meant," he replied, "That I taking you with us when we leave. After we kill the Jack, of course."  
  
She sneered, "Of course. There's just one problem."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
She nodded, "I'm not going?"  
  
"How do you plan on stopping me?"  
  
"My crew and ship are waiting right off shore," she said. "If I give the signal they'll blow you all to hell and back."  
  
He scowled, "Well then I guess I'll just have to make sure you can't signal them won't I? Wolf!"  
  
A huge man came barreling around the corner to answer his Captain. "Aye sir?"  
  
"Take this wench and don't take your eyes off her," he growled. "I'll take care of the good Captain here."  
  
Wolf moved forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Kate's chest so she could only breath is short gasps. "No," she wheezed. "Jack!" She was fighting the huge man holding her. She lashed out at anything she could get at. She had told Jack she wouldn't die for him but she hadn't planned on him dying for her. Wolf threw her on the ground and she whimpered as she felt her ribs being bruised.  
  
Wolf leaned over her all but drooling. She curled herself in a ball so she wouldn't have to look at him. In all truth she was thinking her mind turning over every possibility. There wasn't one thing she could do. The man that was guarding her was three times her size.  
  
She felt his hand crawl up her side and she slapped it away. She looked up to snarl at him, "Keep your hands to yourself. If you're going to do this to me at least give me a little dignity."  
  
"I'm a pirate luv," he replied. "I don't have to let you have any dignity. It's not in a pirate's nature to let a pretty woman pass him by."  
  
Her dark eyes glinted hard steel, "It doesn't matter if you are three times my size. If you so much as lay a hand on me you'll wish you hadn't."  
  
"I doubt the likes of you could harm me in anyway," he said dangerously soft.  
  
Shouts sounded form behind them and they both turned to look as two pirates dragged a half crazy young woman over towards Kate and Wolf. Kate went numb with shock. It was Galena. "No!" she shouted. "Galena. You can't do this to her. She'll die anyway. At least let her die in peace."  
  
Wolf laughed harshly in her face, "Aye she'll die but it won't be easy for either of you."  
  
Kate's eyes grew big as he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her forward to the laughing men dragging Galena. Wolf threw Kate down beside her. Kate quickly moved to her side. Tears slid down her face as she looked at the fear and confusion in Galena's half conscious eyes.  
  
A shot sounded somewhere behind them and Kate knew that the Captain had just killed Jack. She squeezed her eyes shut as she held Galena. She glared up at Wolf with hatred ablaze in her eyes. "What are you going to do to us?"  
  
Wolf sneered, "We can't do anything to you, Captain's orders but I think we're going to give the girl there a long, slow death."  
  
Kate gasped and shielded Galena with her own body. "I won't let you," she whispered tears streaming steadily down her cheeks, though her eyes were as cold as a blizzard.  
  
Wolf grinned, "Well I suppose there is an alternative."  
  
Kate frowned, "Oh?"  
  
"If you don't want us to kill her you could always give her a nice quick shot through the heart. Quick, relatively painless. But you would be responsible for her death."  
  
Kate shut her eyes again rocking a moaning Galena back and forth. It would be painful for both of them but less. "Forgive me Galena," she whispered in her ear. "I won't see you tortured till you are dead."  
  
With pain in her eyes she looked at Wolf, "Alright."  
  
Wolf grinned and leered at her, "You've got one shot, make sure you don't miss lass."  
  
Kate scowled at him, "Would that it was your heart I was aiming at."  
  
"As the world is an unfair place luv," he replied. He handed her the pistol loaded with a single shot. "And I warn ya. If ya shoot any other then the wench there you won't live to see another minute."  
  
"Don't worry, I would rather she die now the have to suffer through the likes of you," she growled. She raised her shaking hand and pointed the pistol at Galena's heart. "Forgive me," she whispered and pulled the trigger. The boom that issued after it seemed magnified times three and seemed an eternity to strike Galena.  
  
Galena flew back from the jolt and her eyes opened wide and stared straight at Kate. She nodded her head and smiled before she dropped dead to the ground.  
  
Kate fell sobbing to the ground. Never had she made a prisoner endure such, never would she make them suffer. At least she had the dignity to let them die with pride. Her head was pulled up by the hair and suddenly she was looking at the end of a gun.  
  
"Sorry luv," Wolf said.  
  
A shot roared and Kate jumped before she realized that she was not the one who had been shot. She watched in disbelief as blood flowed quickly down Wolf's chest. Her vision was starting to blur when suddenly she found herself wrapped in a man's arms. She looked up and saw Jack's face.  
  
"Jack how?"  
  
He looked down surprised at her, "Kate?" She didn't hear the rest because she chose that moment to pass out completely.  
  
***I'm so sorry this was so long a chapter! This one was really long. Hehe! Anways well now you know how Kate and Jack met for the first time. I'm really sorry it took so long to get it up and if it's to long tell me but I promise that is the longest chapter I have even written! Actually it surprised me to! But yeah I hope you liked it and please review! Thanks! 


	11. Chapter Ten Pandora

Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I was busy during the weekend and this ended up being a little longer then I had planned. Hehe! Here it is I hope you like it!!!  
  
TheSiriusSparrow - YOU are awesome! Not to mention hilarious! Your stories are so funny! Anyone who reads my story needs to know your stories are hilarious! And there's no such thing as being on the computer too much, I agree!! lol!! I have to read the new chapters on your story to! SO much to do so little time. lol!!  
  
Jessi Lupin - YAY! A new reader! Haha! I love it when new people start reading my story! YAY! And you are a very good writer! Your story is great!  
  
Kai-Sparrow - HEHE! Another new reader!! Woo HOO! Okay sorry I'm done! Okay the last chapter was Kate dreaming about her past. The rest of the story is after Jack got the Black Pearl back from Barbossa. Does that help? Oh well if you want to know more just ask!!! Thanks so much for reading (an reviewing! Of course)!  
  
Anaknusan - I'm glad that you think I've kept Jack in character! He's a really hard character to write so yeah thanks! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
To anyone I may have missed I apologize mates and I'm glad you like the story as well!! Read on!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Will leaned against the railing of the Pearl looking at the island in the early morning sun. The day before, they had gone back to the ship upon discovering the stone caveat and had decided to wait one more day to start their venture into the unknown island.  
  
Jack was in much the same position as Will but his mind seemed to be wandering elsewhere. Will looked at him, "Jack?"  
  
Jack turned to look at Will, "Aye?"  
  
Will laughed, "Sorry you just seemed so deep in thought. It's not like you this early in the morning."  
  
Jack shrugged, "I was thinking about the first time Kate and I had what you might call an adventure together. Although I'd call it more of a nightmare to her."  
  
Will frowned, "What happened?"  
  
Jack shook his head, "It was before I had met you and come to Port Royal. I was still in search of Barbossa and I had enlisted the help of Kate. We were in search of an infamous crew of pirate's called the Night Raiders." Jack paused.  
  
"Did you ever find them?"  
  
"Aye," Jack replied. "Find them we did but not without a price. They discovered us and I was knocked unconscious. While I was unconscious they took Kate and held her captive. Before I could get to her or back to her ship though they had tracked down her first mate and brought her back to their camp dying."  
  
"Who was her first mate?" Will asked.  
  
"Galena Pitney," Pitney responded. "My older sister." Will looked surprised at Pitney. "Galena died that night."  
  
"How?" Will asked.  
  
"Well the pirate's told Kate that they were going to torture Galena till she was dead and Kate couldn't handle it," Jack replied. "They told her that she only had one other option and that was for Kate herself to kill her."  
  
Will looked up in amazement, "Did she do it?"  
  
Pitney nodded, "Aye Will. That she did and there isn't a finer pirate in all the seas. I can't say that I would have been able to do it myself but Galena had already been wounded and was dying. Kate didn't want her to suffer and decided it would save them both pain if she died quickly. I don't think Kate will ever forgive herself for that."  
  
Will turned back to stare at the island, a new respect for Captain Kate Morgan in his eyes. "What happened to you Jack? Didn't you say you were unconscious?"  
  
"Aye." Jack said. "But just as the Night Raider's captain was about to kill me I woke up and it's lucky for me I did because I saved both our lives."  
  
Suddenly from below decks they heard a scream issue. The three looked at each other bewildered. Ana Maria came rushing up the stairs followed closely by Elizabeth, "Jack! 'Tis Kate! Somthin's amiss with her! She's screamin' and thrashin' about in her bed."  
  
Jack nodded and followed Ana Maria below decks to where Kate had disappeared the night before. They found her asleep on a makeshift bed and seemingly in hysterical tears. "Galena! No!" she shouted.  
  
Jack rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Kate? Kate?" she tried to pull away from him but he wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. She stopped struggling but seemed unable to stem the flow of tears. Somehow when she looked up at Jack her eyes were open. Jack looked at her surprised, "Kate?"  
  
She blinked once, and then again. "Jack? What happened? Is something the matter?" she was struggling to remember what had just happened.  
  
"Only having a mild heart attack," Jack replied remembering himself and releasing her. "What was going on? You were raving like a mad woman."  
  
Kate frowned, "I don't remember." Then suddenly she did and it hit her full force. The memories she had forced into the back of her mind under lock and key had somehow escaped to haunt her once more. All present saw her dark eyes glimmer with tears. "It was a dream," she paused. "A nightmare."  
  
Pitney moved forward to crouch down in front of her. "You were shouting about Galena."  
  
Kate shook her head, "Please Jule I can't talk about this."  
  
Pitney looked surprised at her. It was the first time since her sister had died that she had called her Jule. "You dreamed about that night didn't you?" Pitney asked. "You lived it again."  
  
Kate nodded holding back her tears now. "Oh god I'd forgotten how terrible it was. I can't believe that ever happened," she sighed. "It seemed like so long ago."  
  
"It wasn't long ago," Jack reminded her. He scowled, "Was only weeks before I got the Pearl back."  
  
Kate frowned up at him, "Thank you kindly for the reminder." She sighed and looked at the worried faces of the people in front of her. "I'm fine really," she shook her head. "Old ghosts have a way of sneaking up on you like that."  
  
"When you least expect it," Jack replied. "Or when it's meant to happen."  
  
Kate sighed, "The meaning of that statement would be?"  
  
Will answered for him, "Would you find it ironic if just minutes before we heard you screaming we were talking about the night you were dreaming about?"  
  
Kate looked up speechless. She looked from Jack to Pitney wordlessly. "Tis true," Jack replied. "I was thinking about it just as you were dreaming about it."  
  
"The island?" Elizabeth asked. "Is it because of the island?"  
  
"There's something not quite right about all this," Will said and nodded agreeing with Elizabeth's suggestion.  
  
Kate scowled, "Something is trying to scare us away."  
  
"Or that something is giving us a warning," Jack said. "It's like you said before, it was all to easy. Every guess we made was right, every clue led us exactly where we needed to go. It was almost like someone set us up to find it."  
  
Kate shook her head, "But like *you* said before it could just be coincidence."  
  
Jack nodded but gave her a serious look something she rarely if ever saw. It was a face Will and Elizabeth recognized from the moments after Jack had shot Barbossa. "Too many coincidences mean that something is rotten about this."  
  
"So are we just going to give up on the treasure?" Will asked. "I mean we've come this far."  
  
"Son," Jack replied. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow I never give up."  
  
"That means we're still going after it," Kate replied watching him intently. "Although I'm beginning to think that maybe there is more behind this then first we thought."  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out," Jack replied.  
  
"Aye," Kate agreed. "We'll leave for the island this morning."  
  
***  
  
"Twenty paces south of the waterfall," Kate announced to the small band of people following her and Jack. Kate watched amused as Jack counted out the twenty paces. As if his swagger wasn't enough it was hilarious to see him stick one leg out in front of the other again and again. She ran to catch up with him. "Jack you really look like an idiot when you do that."  
  
"It's one of my many charms luv," he replied and kept walking. She grinned and walked along next to him silently.  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"What?" Jack and Kate both said simultaneously.  
  
Gibbs looked curiously between the two of them and with a shrug said, "We've lost two men."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kate asked.  
  
"There's two missin'," Gibbs repeated. "They jus' disappeared, no one knows where they went."  
  
Jack raised his brows, "Really. How long ago?"  
  
Gibbs shrugged, "Don't know. We just noticed a few minutes ago."  
  
Kate sighed, "Wonderful, now we have to look for them."  
  
Jack looked from Gibbs to Kate, "Not today we don't."  
  
"Why?" Kate asked.  
  
"It's almost sunset," he replied. "We should have a camp set up before dark. We don't want to risk losing anyone else."  
  
Kate looked at him surprised, "Who knew you would be the voice of reason on this venture."  
  
The crew around them laughed and Jack smiled at Kate, "Anything to help, luv."  
  
"Naturally," Kate replied. "Now on with the paces." They followed Jack for another ten feet or so when they came to a clearing with a stone arch in the middle. Only half of it was standing, the other half lay in ruins at its feet. To the left there was a clear path through the trees that gave them a small view of the setting sun.  
  
Jack turned around to look at Kate, "Are we in the right place?"  
  
"Aye," she replied with a nod seeing the drawing of the half destroyed arch on the map.  
  
Jack grinned, "Then this is where we'll make camp for the night. Make yourself at home gents."  
  
Later that night Kate lay awake listening to the silent night forest. It was quiet as the dead and nothing seemed to move about. She squinted into the darkness as if to spy a small animal but saw none. It was yet another thing that was strange about their little island. There were no birds chirping at night, no animals running through the underbrush. It seemed that after the sun went down every living thing on the island went into hiding.  
  
"But why?" she murmured. She turned her head sharply when she caught the movement of something out of the corner of her eye. "Who are you?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied. "Are you still awake?"  
  
Kate sighed, "Aye. It's to quiet to sleep."  
  
She heard him chuckle in the dark, "That's a first. To quiet to sleep?"  
  
Kate shrugged mostly to herself seeing as no one else could see her, "It's odd. I mean there's no sound at all."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement even though he knew she couldn't see him either. "Can't even hear the ocean," he said.  
  
"You can't?" Kate asked in surprise. She listened and indeed she could not. How strange. She heard Jack settle back down to sleep.  
  
"Best try to get some sleep," he replied. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Before Kate could answer she found herself drifting off to sleep. But Jack found that he still could not sleep. The quiet was disconcerting at the least and it seemed to almost distract a person from sleep, or knock them out cold as it seemed had happened to the rest of the people he was with.  
  
Suddenly out of the stillness of the night there came a soft, seductive song. Jack looked about thinking it to be Kate awake again but didn't see any movement in the darkness. The song seemed to be coming from off in the trees from the part of the island they hadn't explored yet.  
  
"Hello?" he called not caring if he woke anyone.  
  
No one answered but the song seemed to grow louder and he felt his eyes start to droop. He shook his head and his eyes snapped open again. He frowned and looked into the darkness where he saw a light swinging. There was someone walking in the woods with a lantern.  
  
Jack jumped thinking it was the lost crewmembers. But as he drew closer to the light the thought was driven from his mind. The singing was so calming and beautiful. As he stepped into the circle of light the lantern cast. He looked into the face of its owner and saw before him a sweet vixen, a beautiful specimen of woman.  
  
She stood facing him her clear blue eyes alight with laughter and mischief. She laughed and her laughter tinkled like bells in the still night air. Jack was enchanted. He watched her soft pink lips form the beautiful singing filling his head. His eyes traveled over her raven tresses that glowed in the light of the lantern. "Come," her whisper reached his ears on the wind. "Come and follow."  
  
Jack did not hesitate as the woman walked on ahead of him. She took up her singing once more and the lantern swayed hypnotically in front of him. He was vaguely aware of a warning signal in his head before it was ushered away by the singing. She pulled a curtain of vines aside to reveal a bathing pool.  
  
More musical laughter reached his ears and he saw to his delight many more women equally as beautiful as the first, most only half dressed. He turned to his escort who smiled seductively at him.  
  
"What's your name luv?" he said his words slurred as though he were drunk.  
  
She bent down to whisper in his ear, "Pandora."  
  
"Pandora," he murmured as though it was a familiar name. "Beautiful name."  
  
She smiled and giggled like a bashful virgin. She set the lantern down and held her hands out to lead him to the bathing pool, "Come in, the water is wonderful."  
  
Jack let her lead him towards the water. He looked around as the women, beautiful as goddesses, waved and played, innocently merry. "This is a paradise," he told Pandora.  
  
Pandora grinned malevolently though he could see it not, "Indeed it is. We are only here to please."  
  
***  
  
Kate sat straight up looking around. Something wasn't right. Something had purposely woken her up. "Is someone there?" she whispered into the dark.  
  
"Hurry," a whisper floated to her on the breeze. "He is in peril."  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
"He needs your help." A young woman stepped from the trees. She was more beautiful then any other Kate had ever seen. She had hair of gold and her eyes were soft, glowing amber. Her ivory skin was flawless and she wore a flowing gown of sparkling white. There was a soft glow about her and she smiled. "He needs your help."  
  
Kate looked at her confused, "Am I dreaming?"  
  
The woman shook her head, "Indeed not. But you must hurry the man you love needs your help."  
  
Kate frowned now completely lost in her confusion, "I don't know of who you speak." She did not reply but just looked at her serenely as though willing her to understand. "I really don't understand. Do you need help? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Hope." Her reply was short and simple and she looked again once more as though her very soul was at peace with the world.  
  
"Hope then," Kate said nervously. "Erm, I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
She smiled and pointed a finger at where Jack should have been sleeping. Kate looked at it astonished, "Jack?"  
  
She nodded, "He needs your help. Hurry."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Follow the light," she replied simply and disappeared.  
  
"Wait what-" she stopped as she saw yellow and white lights playfully making their way through the trees. She jumped to her feet and grabbing her sword and pistol followed the lights. The forest was as she had observed earlier that night, silent and still. Not a living thing moved about, at least nothing that was visible to the naked eye.  
  
Of a sudden the lights stopped moving and spread out in a curtain of lights and then disappeared. Frowning Kate listened to the sounds of laughter and the deep voice that answered it. "What is he doing?" she wondered aloud. She parted the screen of vines in front of her and looked out.  
  
What she saw amazed her. Everywhere there were women and they sat splashing in a bathing pool most of them barely dressed. Her eyes traveled to where a bunch of them sat looking adoringly at someone else.  
  
"Jack?" she whispered unbelievingly. Jack sat surrounded by women, one sat on his lap. "What does he think he's doing?" Kate was surprised to find that it annoyed her immensely to see Jack like that.  
  
"You remind me of someone," she heard Jack slur.  
  
"Really?" the woman on his lap purred and ran a hand down his chest. "Who?"  
  
"A woman by the name of Kate. Good pirate, beautiful woman," he said absently.  
  
Kate watched in astonishment as the woman's face darkened with jealousy, "Who is she?" The woman traced a finger around his ear and across to his lips.  
  
A blank look came into his eyes and he said, "Who?"  
  
She smiled silkily, "Exactly my handsome, brave little man."  
  
Jack grinned, "Why thank you luv."  
  
She pouted, "Will you not kiss me?"  
  
Jack frowned, "Of course luv."  
  
Jack leaned in to kiss the dark haired woman. A feeling of dread came over Kate and she jumped from her cover sword drawn and pistol loaded and ready. "Jack!" she shouted.  
  
Both Jack and the woman on his lap looked up sharply. Jack looked at her curiously, "Do I know you?"  
  
Kate gaped at him, "Of course you know me."  
  
The woman on his lap grinned maliciously and whispered in his ear. He smirked, "What do you want?"  
  
Kate could only stare, "I'm Kate Morgan. You've known me since I was fourteen."  
  
Jack smirked again, "Doesn't ring a bell luv. But you know if you want to join my adoring circle here you're more then welcome."  
  
Kate grit her teeth, "Adoring? I would never grovel at your feet like some whore! Jack what's wrong with you?"  
  
Jack grinned lazily a look Kate used to find amusing, "And how do you know my name?"  
  
"Yes," the woman on his lap agreed. "Do tell."  
  
Kate raised her eyebrows and looked sardonically at her, "Well maybe I could tell you if you would be kind enough to tell me your name, hmm?"  
  
"There now," Jack replied. "The lady is being polite. Tell her Pandora."  
  
"Pandora?" Kate asked her eyes going wide.  
  
Pandora scowled and hissed at Jack, "Fool. She didn't need to know my name."  
  
Jack shrugged, "It is of little consequence to me."  
  
"Consequence?" Pandora spat. "Well it is of great consequence to me and you will suffer for it." She flew into the air her long fingers reaching for Kate's throat.  
  
Jack simply shook his head, "Women and their petty fights."  
  
Kate held up her sword in defense and Pandora wrapped her fingers around it drawing blood that dripped to the ground. She sneered in Kate's face, "The treasure you are after is heavily guarded. You will never make it in without Jack and he is already dying."  
  
"What?" Kate whispered.  
  
"The trance he is in," she replied. "He listens to only me and my Sirens. They hold him under a spell that none can break but himself and because he has such a foolish mind he will never break it. He will remain forever trapped in his own world slowly dying but never fully."  
  
Kate's eyes narrowed, "Not if I have anything to do with it." She pushed the sword deeper into Pandora's hands and she shrieked in agony.  
  
"Ignorant fool of a girl," Pandora snarled. "Don't you see? We are here to protect the treasure from those who would unleash its terrible power before the chosen one comes. The pain and destruction that wreaks havoc across the world is because of my demons. Ones I set free and control but the power still locked in that box is beyond any you can comprehend."  
  
Kate glared, "So you would kill innocent people?"  
  
"Don't you?" Pandora replied silkily.  
  
"I may be a pirate but I am not completely without morals," Kate replied. "There may have been times that I have killed without thought as to who my victim might be yet I do believe that every bloody person I've murdered has died deservedly so."  
  
"Ah so it seems you are an angel compared to me?" she snapped.  
  
Kate grinned, "If that were true I would not be here."  
  
Pandora smiled and snapped her fingers at the surrounding women, "Kill him."  
  
Kate gasped, "No!" She ran forward throwing the snarling women off Jack.  
  
Pandora looked mildly surprised, "You would save this man?"  
  
Kate nodded, "He once saved my life it is only fair that I return the favor."  
  
"The man is completely lost in himself, narcissistic fool," Pandora replied. "Even if I were to let you both go he would not survive anywhere off this island."  
  
Kate snarled and turned to plead with Jack, "Come on! We have to get out of here!"  
  
She shook him hard and he looked at her bewildered, "Why would I want to leave with you?"  
  
Kate growled, "I have not come this far to have it end like this. I will find my treasure and I'll be damned if it's you who stops me."  
  
Jack grinned up at her, "What treasure luv?"  
  
"Damn it Jack!" Kate snapped. Without another thought she pressed her lips to his pulling him forward by the collar of his coat. When she pulled back her eyes were dark with anger and frustration.  
  
Jack was however looking at her in complete and utter astonishment, "What the hell was that Kate?"  
  
Kate could hardly hold back her delight when she saw the look of horror come onto Pandora's face. "This isn't possible," Pandora declared. "From my seeings I discovered you both had a strong dislike for one another. The only way that kiss could have woken him from his trance is if-"  
  
"We'd kissed before?" Jack asked lazily. He looked rather pleased with himself. Kate was sitting in astonishment on his lap and he couldn't help but notice the hundreds of half naked women around him.  
  
Pandora looked at him and scowled at him, "Indeed. But she has never kissed you before."  
  
Jack shook his head, "Not true."  
  
Kate turned to look at him wide eyed, "I would never have allowed it."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement, "I tell you about it another time luv."  
  
Pandora sneered at Jack, "Now seems as good a time as any."  
  
Jack nodded again in agreement, "Any time is a good time for me but it seems your time has just run out, luv. The sun is coming up."  
  
Pandora hissed through her teeth and whirled to face the line of trees to the East. She turned back to them, "This is not over. 'Ware for I will finish this."  
  
Jack tipped his hat to her, "Naturally."  
  
Pandora shrieked in rage and as the sun appeared over the horizon of trees so to did Pandora and her Sirens disappear.  
  
"Well I think that went rather well," Jack said after a long silence from both of them. As if she had forgotten she were sitting on his lap she jumped up and away from him. Jack raised an eyebrow disappointed that she had left. "I don't bite luv."  
  
Kate turned around, "When did you kiss me?"  
  
Jack shrugged, "Is it so bad that you can't stand the thought."  
  
Kate rushed forward so that she was in his face, "How is it that you remember this kiss and I don't?"  
  
Jack grinned and with a quick movement he was standing up with his arms about her waist. "Would you care if I refresh your memory?" He dipped his head and caught her lower lip softly with his teeth.  
  
She made to pull away but found that it only made him pull her closer. With a grin he kissed her full on the mouth and she found to her surprise that she didn't want to pull away. That she was very comfortable where she was. She smiled against his lips and he pulled back and released her.  
  
Kate could only stare at him. He grinned charmingly and said, "Last time you kissed me after I saved your life. It only seems fitting that I do the same." With that he turned and walked back the to their makeshift camp leaving Kate staring after him slightly mystified and slightly annoyed.  
  
***Well how was that? It was kinda long I got a little carried away! Hehe! But it turned out good I think!  
  
Sirius: Very well done Katie Jack: *frowns* why is he here? Me: *sighs* because he's going to be in my new story and I was just about to tell everyone about it if you must know. Jack: *nods* okay then lets hear it!  
  
Okay everyone! Yes it's true I may be starting a HP fanfic in the near future but I think I'm going to wait till I've finished this one so I only have one story on my mind at a time! Something to think about anyway!  
  
So! I promise I'll update as soon as possible but I can't say for sure when that will be! Kay! So I'll talk to you all later! Please! Please Review! Thanks very much!  
  
P.S Anyone who is a Johnny Depp fan watch Once Upon a Time in Mexico! Hottie alert! lol Sorry I'm don!  
  
Ta all! 3 Kate 


	12. Chapter Eleven Rum Runners

I'm terribly sorry that it's taken me this long to get this chapter up *looks down guiltily* but I've had the worse week! First of all I have had the worst writer's block ever and I've been sick soooo, yeah! I did have it finished yesterday but when I reread it I didn't like it so I decided to rewrite some of it so that took a bit longer! Anywho it's finally up and thankies to all those who waited patiently!!  
  
OH YEA! I just have to tell everyone! Even though I've seen Fellowship of the Rings and Two Towers a million times I just saw ROTK for the first time!! It was awesome! *sighs as she thinks about Aragorn*  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Kate sat down completely and utterly dumbfounded that Jack had kissed her. She would be the first to admit that she hadn't expected it from him although she would be the last to admit that she had enjoyed it. She glared at the spot in the trees where Jack had disappeared as though daring him to reappear.  
  
She sighed; it was no use sitting there. The sun was up and at least for the time being she didn't have to worry about anymore 'mythological mishaps'. Making her way through the trees and bushes she soon came to realize that she had no idea where she was. She gritted her teeth now angry with herself and Jack.  
  
She turned in a full circle completely at a loss. She had no idea what direction anything was in. "Ah well," she sighed. "I'll have to find someone sometime. They won't go without me." She picked a direction and started off. Long creepers hung from the trees and grabbed irritatingly at her as she walked. The air was hot and muggy unlike the day before.  
  
The surrounding forest was thick and dense. She knew the only way anyone would find her was if she shouted but she didn't want to look like an idiot when they found her and she had to explain why she was lost. She grumbled under her breath, "Because I was to shocked to move, because Jack is an idiot, or because I'm a total idiot and I'm to stubborn to listen to anyone other than myself."  
  
Frustrated again she slammed a fist on a nearby tree and yelled. It echoed eerily around her until she noticed that it wasn't the only sound she could hear. There was a crashing coming from the top of the huge tree she had hit. She looked up and to her horror saw two huge things falling straight towards her. With a yell she threw herself out of the way throwing up her arms to shield herself from whatever she landed on.  
  
She sucked in air between her teeth when her hip hit a tree root. "That's going to leave a bruise," she muttered and attempted to see what had tried to fall on her.  
  
Her mind didn't seem to want to register what she was seeing. "No," she murmured and then almost shouted. "No!"  
  
Hanging from the creepers that seemed to be everywhere were her two missing crewmembers. Their faces were purple from the lack of oxygen in their dying moments and their wrists were slit, their hands covered in still dripping blood. "Oh my god!" she muttered crawling backwards away from the corpses.  
  
"I was only playing with them," a silky voice simpered in her ear. "But you had to come along and interrupt my fun with Jack so I guess I just couldn't control myself."  
  
Kate's eyes narrowed, "What do you want from me Pandora? I told you I only saved him because I owed him my own life!"  
  
"Oh there's more to it then that. I see that now I won't make the same mistake again." Pandora's voice dwindled as if she was walking away. Kate couldn't find where the voice had come from but she was shaken nonetheless.  
  
She stood on shaking legs and clenched her fists. "More to it?" she growled. There was nothing more to it. She had been indebted to Jack and saving his life had been her payment there was nothing else, was there? Kate shook her head and started moving again her mind fuming with anger.  
  
Before she realized where she was going she tripped and fell over an inconveniently placed rock. Grumbling she looked up and for the first time noticed a definite path through the trees that hadn't been there before. Curious she stood to follow it and noticed that the silence of the trees was filled with the drone of falling water.  
  
Kate hurried along the path all the while the murmur of water growing nearer. When she emerged from the cover of trees she was dazzled by an immense waterfall, it's clear crystal water enchantingly shimmering in the early morning sun. It was breathtaking.  
  
Kate grinned and undressing, dived in. The water was warm and the waves rippling out from the waterfall gently playful. Laughing happily to no one in particular she dove under again running her hands through her hair.  
  
She'd been trapped on a boat with only three women for the past week and to her annoyance she had found not a single thing to bathe in. Jack had only laughed at her when she'd asked. Using sand from the bottom of the pool she washed her skin clean of the sweat and filth she had acquired from only the few days on the island.  
  
"A pirate I may be," she thought. "But I refuse to smell like one!" She laughed at the thought, for being a pirate it was a smell that was home to her but oddly enough hated it to come from her.  
  
It was in the middle of these thoughts that she caught a glimpse of something glittering behind the waterfall. She squinted but was unable to make out what it was.  
  
She swam over to the waterfall and under it. Coming up on the other side she found a ledge and a small cavern. Peering inside she discovered the walls to be covered in blue quartz. She pulled herself up onto the ledge easily and peered around.  
  
The cave's ceiling was high enough for her to walk standing straight up and it was at least ten feet across. The floor of the cavern was worn and smooth as though water used to flow through it. Interested she walked in and found that the light from outside reflected off the quartz lighting the whole chamber.  
  
"Amazing," she breathed. Off to one side she noticed a path seeming to lead right into the stone. Curious she walked over to find that the path slanted up. She grinned; this was indeed an interesting find. Without a second thought she followed the winding path through the stone, it seeming to go on forever, all the while the roar of the waterfall growing louder.  
  
When ahead she saw a spot of light she quickened her footsteps and found herself high above the tree line looking down the waterfall. In front of her was yet another crystalline pool that fed the waterfall and sparkling river winding away from it.  
  
She grinned, it was beautiful and the warm breeze felt delicious on her bare skin. With a sudden dawn of realization she noticed she could see the whole island from her standpoint. Swiftly she turned full about, her gaze sweeping for any sign of her camp or Jack and the crew. When she saw nothing she sighed discouraged.  
  
Turning to go back down she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She swiftly turned towards the distant beach where she caught sight of an enormous ship and a smaller boat carrying men ashore.  
  
"How could someone else know about this island?" she wondered aloud. "No one but me has the map." Her eyes narrowed and she could make out the small figures of other's moving around on the beach. "I have to find the other's."  
  
Biting her lip she looked over the side of the waterfall and taking a deep breath dove head first down it. When she came up sputtering moments later she broke into hysterical laughter and dressed quickly, determined to find the way back to her camp.  
  
***  
  
"Jack!" Will shouted. "No one can find her. It's like she disappeared."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. The woman was damnable. She couldn't have gotten him into more trouble if *he* had tried. "We'll leave the group here. Will get Pitney and come with me!" Moments later Will and Pitney were following a grumbling Jack away from their campsite.  
  
"Where are we going?" Will asked.  
  
Jack shrugged, "Who knows where Kate might have ended up. She can't waste an opportunity to explore wild places. She has a ball in Tortuga, doesn't matter how many times she's been there."  
  
Pitney laughed and agreed, "She's like Jack and his rum."  
  
Jack grinned at her, "Aye."  
  
Will shrugged, "I still want to know where we're going."  
  
"Exploring Will!" Jack said turning unsteadily his hands comically flying everywhere. He got close to Will's face. "She's a pirate mate. And to find a pirate you have to be able to think like one, savvy?"  
  
Will nodded and Pitney tried not to laugh as Will said, "Maybe it would help if we had some rum. Maybe the smell would lure her to us."  
  
Jack grinned sardonically at him, "You're just full of wonderful ideas aren't you?"  
  
Will raised an eyebrow not really sure if Jack was serious or not. Pitney stopped both of them suddenly as she grabbed both their arms. "Listen," she hissed.  
  
Both men stopped and listened. Off in the distance they heard shouting and laughter. Will looked at Pitney and Jack who were both listening intently, "What is that?"  
  
"People," Jack replied.  
  
Will rolled his eyes, "Obviously. But who?"  
  
"It's not the Pearl's crew, they're anchored on the other side of the island," Pitney replied turning to Jack.  
  
Sighing Jack nodded, "There's only one way to find out." Once again Pitney and Will followed Jack through the dense forest. When they came to the beach they ducked down in some huge bushes on the edge of the forest to peer out at the newcomers.  
  
Out on the beach men sat about talking and laughing, some obviously drunk, others only slightly tipsy, and still more that were sober. Off shore a slight ways a ship was anchored and another small boat approached the island as they watched.  
  
"Who are they?" Pitney whispered.  
  
Jack frowned, "Rum runners."  
  
Will's eyes grew round with surprise, "What would rum runners be doing here?"  
  
"Hell if I know," Jack replied. "They've got quite a crew about 'em though."  
  
"Why?" Pitney asked.  
  
"There's pirates from another ship with them," Jack said. "I know these rum runners they've gotten me out of a scrape or two but if they'd known about this island I would have to. Something's wrong about all this."  
  
"What do we do?" Will asked.  
  
"We have to find Kate," Jack replied and turning he headed back toward their camp in the middle of the forest.  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been?" Gibbs snapped when Kate finally showed up at the camp again.  
  
"What difference does it make?" Kate retorted.  
  
"We've been looking everywhere for you," Gibbs replied. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I went for a swim," she replied grinning wickedly when his scowled at her.  
  
"A swim?" he said. "We're out looking all over for you and you were swimming?"  
  
"Aye," she sighed. "And it's a damn good thing I did too. Where be Jack?"  
  
"He took Will and Pitney to look for you a while back," Gibbs replied giving her a withering look.  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, "Do you know where he went?"  
  
"I'm right here luv," Jack replied coming up behind her, Will and Pitney in tow. "Did you really miss me that much?"  
  
Kate shook her head, "You wish. But we-"  
  
Jack cut her off, "Not now luv, we have a problem."  
  
Kate scowled at him, "Well I guarantee we have an even bigger one!"  
  
Jack smiled wryly, "I doubt it. Rum runners have come to the island."  
  
"Rum runners? Is that what they were," Kate said though it wasn't a question. She realized that had been who she'd seen on the beach. "What would they be doing here? Do you know 'em?"  
  
Jack nodded, "I know 'em. But they're also traveling with a crew of pirate's I don't know. And as to why they're here your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Kate sighed, "This complicates things a bit." Jack nodded in agreement but said nothing. Their crew of about ten had gathered about them and watched them curiously. "Especially with what happened last night."  
  
Jack offered her a sideways grin, "Worried about me luv?"  
  
Kate laughed, "Aye, I won't be able to sleep due to my concern for you Jack."  
  
Will sighed exaggeratedly. Both turned to look at him expectantly. "What do you plan to do about them?"  
  
"I say we jus' keep goin'," Gibbs said. "If it's the treasure they're after then they'll have follow the trail same as we did and we'll have found the treasure before they ever catch up to us."  
  
Kate frowned, "I don't know."  
  
Will sighed exasperated and Jack raised an eyebrow, "If they become a problem we'll deal with them." Kate shook her head unsure but Jack turned to their small crew and said, "Let's be off!" Kate watched slightly amused as Jack swaggered off in his almost constant half drunk state.  
  
Kate sighed, "And here we go again."  
  
***  
  
0o0o0o0o cliffhanger!! *laughs malevolently* *clears throat* Sorry 'bout that! Anywho! Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster then this one! I had a bit of trouble with this chappie, writer's block is TORTURE I'm telling you!!  
  
Jack: excuses, excuses  
  
Me: *glares* watch it you never know what I might do to you *looks thoughtful* I could take away your rum for a week  
  
Jack: *looks horrified* you wouldn't  
  
Kate: *grinning* oh but she would  
  
Will: what's the big deal it's just rum  
  
Jack: *continues to look horrified* JUST rum?  
  
Me: *sighs* there they go again! Oh well hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW on your way out! Thankies!  
  
To all my faithful reviewers:  
  
Jessi Lupin- heyhey! I'm so glad you finished my story and liked it! and I will im you if I'm ever online again! hehe!! I have no time these days! Oh well I have to finish your story---I think I'll go do that!  
  
TheSiriusSparrow- My most favoritest person in the world! lol! No really you are so funny! Everytime I read your stories I have tears from laughing! And yea my HP story will be MWPP days! With Sirius/OC of course! But I think it's going to have to wait till after this story is over because when I have to many things on my mind they get all mixed up and that could be, um, bad! Yeah so thankies for reading! Can't wait to read the updates for your stories! P.S And I agree Johnny Depp is even hot with glasses! I mean how many people can pull off that many looks and still look sexy no matter what? *grins*  
  
Kai-Sparrow- Hello again mate! Well I'm glad I cleared that up for you! And I'm glad you liked that kiss twist I thought it made it a little more interesting anyway! And don't worry about being obsessed! I watch the deleted scenes to and the bloopers---and I basically have the movie memorized! *shakes head sadly* it's horrible I know! lol!  
  
Anaknusan- Of course I've seen Don Juan Demarco! He is so hot with that Spanish accent! I flipped the first time I saw that movie! I hate every single one of those girls in that movie who got to kiss him! It just isn't fair!! lol! And I'm so so so so sorry it took me so long to update! But it's here now! *grins* Hope you liked this chapter! I promise I'll get the next one up faster!  
  
LittleDragonGirl914- hey! Thanks for the complement and I'm glad you like my story! Do you write? I couldn't find anything on fanfic.net or do you write somewhere else? Hmm?? Thankies for the review!  
  
And to all you silent readers out there thankies as well for reading! Ta mates! Oh yeah and I've decided that whoever reviews gets a kiss from--- JACK!  
  
Jack: WHAT!?!?!  
  
Me: You heard me!  
  
Jack: *considers the possibilities* will they be ladies?  
  
Me: *raises an eyebrow* Maybe I should reconsider---  
  
Jack: NO! It's okay wait! *chases me out my door as I go downstairs* 


	13. Chapter Twelve Clues but no answers

Hello everyone! Well here is the next chapter! It's a little shorter than usual but I think it is really good! It's still going to leave you all with a lot of questions but I think you can hold on till the next chapter! I probably won't be updating again till Monday because I'm going away for the weekend so I have all day Monday off and I promise to update! K? And you can also look for a sneak preview of my HP fanfic I'm going to include that in the next chapter—well read on!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Fifty paces southwest of the stone arch their group of ten or so came to a stop on a cliff over looking over a small cove where the water sparkled teal in the late morning sun.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Will asked immediately, always and forever impatient. Jack raised an eyebrow and didn't answer. Will scowled, "Is someone going to answer me?"  
  
Kate scowled right back, "Impatient often? Do you ever shut up?" Will sneered at her and turned his gaze elsewhere. Shaking her head Kate turned to Jack as well as read the next direction on the map. "Thirty paces moving west as you go along the face of the cliff until you reach the Fae Glen."  
  
Kate stared at the words for a moment soaking it in. Jack who still hadn't said anything was watching her intently. When she looked up she caught his eyes and glared, "You need some rum. It's been far to long since you've had a good drink. I think you're starting to become delusional."  
  
Jack frowned, "In what way."  
  
Kate sneered, "You were staring at me."  
  
"Would you two give it up already?" Will said frustrated. "Which way are we going and how far?"  
  
Kate glowered at him and snapped fiercely, "Thirty paces west along the face of the cliff."  
  
Jack held up a hand, "We can't go yet."  
  
Thoroughly angry now Kate whirled to face him, "Why not?"  
  
Jack pointed to the ship that had just entered the cove, "That's why."  
  
"What are they doing here?" Kate snarled her eyes narrowed maliciously at the rumrunners.  
  
"It would appear that they know quite a bit more about the treasure then we thought," Jack replied.  
  
"Thanks for the insight," Kate sighed sarcastically. "We need to keep moving, why would you suggest we stay here?" Once again Jack raised a hand and pointed towards the ship which and had weighed anchor. A small rowboat was already making its way to shore in the opposite direction of the way they had to go to get to the treasure.  
  
Bemusedly Kate looked back at Jack, "That's good they're going in the opposite direction of the treasure. Once again we need to keep moving."  
  
Jack sighed, "It's a wonder you've stayed alive all these years. There are only six or so men in that boat going ashore which means there's probably still at least fifty on the ship and—" He paused and pointed to the opposite shore in the direction they were supposed to be going. "They already have scouts ashore and combing that area."  
  
Kate's eyes suddenly with realization, "They know we're here."  
  
Jack nodded, "Not only do they know we're here but they know where the treasure is and I have a feeling aren't just dealing with legends anymore, we're dealing with pirates."  
  
"I agree for once," Kate replied. "We still need to make more progress before nightfall. We don't want to be stranded in the middle of this bloody jungle when it gets dark and Pandora decides she wants to play some more games. I don't know about the rest of you but it would not be my idea of a good time to end up all alone and having a mythological goddess or whatever wreaking havoc with my imagination."  
  
All of the surrounding crew nodded their agreement, Jack among them. "What do we do if we find them?" Will asked.  
  
Kate smirked, "We're pirate's son. What would a pirate do in that situation?"  
  
Jack grinned, "Now this is what I live for. Thirty paces west it is." He took off in his customary swagger made even more comical by the long strides he was taking as paces.  
  
***  
  
"Creepy night eh?" Ana Maria asked Elizabeth as they stood together at the helm in the dark.  
  
Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "That island has a bad look to it. I just have this awful feeling that I'm never going to see Will again."  
  
Ana Maria grinned, "Don't worry he is in the best of hands as Jack said. No matter what Jack says he has a soft spot for the kid even if he is a bit of a stick."  
  
Elizabeth frowned but nodded, "I still will feel better when he's back in my arms."  
  
A shout came up from the lower decks bringing both their attention back to the ship. Ana Maria peered into the dingy darkness of the low decks but saw nothing. "Maybe I should—" she was cut off by Elizabeth's strangled scream. Whipping around she found herself surrounded by a circle of pirates she more then recognized.  
  
"It's not possible," Ana Maria said looking in desperation at Elizabeth's captor and the encircling pirates. "Bill Morgan is dead and his crew is scattered. This has to be a trick."  
  
An older man stepped from the shadows to come face to face with her, "No trick is this but a cruel twist of fate."  
  
***  
  
"Thirty," Jack said stopping and turning to face the rest of the crew behind him. They were all looking around curiously because their thirty paces had taken them to no place in particular.  
  
"This can't be right," Will said exasperated. "Jack must have counted wrong."  
  
Gibbs glared at the boy, "Shut yer mouth ya slack jawed idiot! And pay attention maybe you'll learn something."  
  
Will scowled angrily but nonetheless turned and saw Kate walking softly through the surrounding trees. "What is she looking for?"  
  
"The Fae Glen," Kate replied. "It said thirty paces to the Fae Glen. We haven't found it yet. We need to keep going."  
  
Will rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in aggravation, "What the hell is a "Fae Glen" and how will we know we've found it?"  
  
Kate turned to smile wryly at him, "We will know of that I am sure." With those words she turned and kept heading west along the face of the cliff doing her best to ignore the frustrating crowd behind her.  
  
Her mind was filled with thoughts running every which way and her eyes felt they were crossed. The tension at the base of her neck was feeding the headache behind her eyes and as they moved farther and farther west it seemed to grow.  
  
As the pain worsened she slowed and she noticed that the colors around her seemed brighter almost surreal. Squinting she looked up and saw a wall of vines. As she burst through it the pain in her head erupted and was gone leaving a blissful calm and relief in her head. Shaking her head she turned to Jack and saw the same look of relief on his face although the relief seemed coupled with awe.  
  
When she turned she was shocked into astonishment. They were in a small ring of oaks and the air was peaceful and serene.  
  
The light slipped around seemingly ageless trees and shadows danced on a soft whispering breeze. It seemed to Kate a place for faeries to gather, a place to tempt only those mortals who dared. The whole ring seemed filled with an ethereal magic and she tread carefully on the ancient ground. This was indeed a picture straight from a fairy tale. It was, she realized, a safe place that Pandora couldn't touch. The Fae Glen.  
  
"This is it," Jack said his slurred voice sounding strangely out of place in the dreamlike surroundings.  
  
Kate turned and noticed for the first time the rest of the crew stood dazed and confused behind Jack. She frowned and nodded her agreement, "This is the Fae Glen and this is where we will be staying the night. There is nothing that can hurt us here, Pandora and rumrunners alike."  
  
"How do you know that?" Will snapped. "And it will be daylight for at least another hour, we should keep going."  
  
Truly fed up with him Kate tread lightly over to get in his face, "This was my venture, mine long before you came along. I was the one meant to do this, not you, not Jack, not anyone else here. If you don't like that you can leave, and if you don't want to stay by all means be on your merry way but if you're staying here with us, with me, then let me make one thing clear. I make the rules and you play by them, so far my instincts have gotten us this far." As Jack gave her a dark look she added, "And you just go without saying Sparrow."  
  
The side of Jack's mouth lifted, "Naturally."  
  
Humbled Will nodded and unable to stare into Kate's dark eyes looked away.  
  
With satisfaction Kate looked around at the circle of oaks and decided it would do just fine.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere on the island---  
  
"Captain we lost them," a pirate stood looking at his captain.  
  
The captain turned to face his first mate, "What do you mean we lost them Shaw?"  
  
Shaw growled, "We can't find them. We found their trail but after a while it fades off and then disappears altogether."  
  
The captain slammed a fist of the table in front of him, "Run out a search. I want men everywhere on this island."  
  
Shaw frowned, "But Captain what about the fiends?"  
  
The captain looked at him incredulously, "What about them?"  
  
Shaw nodded, "Of course Captain I'll get them on it right away." Backing away Shaw grinned into the darkness, oh what fun they would have when they found Kate, granted after she had found the treasure for them.  
  
***  
  
Dreaming---  
  
Her heart pounded as she raced through the woods. An unknown terror was ripping at her chest causing her to take gasping breaths of air. Her time was running out and she knew it. She had to find the treasure before that man, she had to get there alone.  
  
No not alone, there was another. A dark mysterious man with a smooth, comforting voice. He was there running alongside her, running for his life as well.  
  
"There's not enough time," she thought, a thought that had been racing through her mind for an eternity. "I need more time!" she shouted. But it didn't matter the clock was ticking and if she didn't do something fast it would all be over. It would just end.  
  
Grinding her teeth she pushed herself to run fast. Behind her she could hear the crash of their pursuer drawing nearer with every second. Her heart raced her mouth was dry and bitter with panic. It wasn't going to end this way. They had to get to that treasure, they had to there was no question. But was the treasure really what they were after or was it something else---  
  
She screamed in alarm as a hand closed tightly on her shoulder. She turned sharply and came face to face with---  
  
She sat straight up her heart still pounding and her entire body covered in sweat. The terror that had clawed at her chest in the dream had yet to cease raking her body. Her entire being shook from exertion and her head was pounding like a drum.  
  
With some dread she realized that something was still holding onto her shoulders. Her mouth dropped open in a scream before she realized that it was Jack.  
  
He grinned at her, "Some dream, eh?"  
  
Taking a few steadying deep breaths she nodded, "You're not kidding."  
  
"What happened? You were screaming like a mad woman," he said hunkering down next to her.  
  
Kate looked at him desperation in her eyes, "We're running out of time."  
  
"Time?" Jack looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Kate nodded distractedly, "Yes, yes I'm fine. But we have to get to that treasure or I have this horrible feeling something terrible is going to happen."  
  
Jack looked at her surprised, "This sounds serious."  
  
Kate nodded, "This isn't just a treasure hunt anymore."  
  
***Woo! That's another cliffhanger for you! Well actually I guess there was more than one but hey that's what keeps you guys reading right? Well okay just tell me what you think of this chapter and I promise to work on the next one over the weekend and get it up sometime Monday! Alrighty then—  
  
Anaknusan – hey! You get a kiss from Jack!! Yay I just made all your reams come true!! haha! Sorry bout that I'm done! I'm so glad you like my story it really helps keep me going when I have support like that and I'm sorry I haven't "really" answered any of your questions. All I can tell you is that you'll find out about the rumrunners in the next chapter and I will unveil everything about Kate and Jack in the following chapter K? and I haven't seen Dead Man, is it good? What am I saying? Anything with Johnny Depp in it is good! hehe! Oh well I'll have to see that one!  
  
Jessi Lupin – hey there! You get a kiss from Jack! Although you might want to run and hide he's a little over zealous to put it nicely! Anyways you kick ass too! I loved your marauder story when you travel back with your friends that was great!! Anywho! Yeah I check out your cousins stuff on devianart and it was really good but what's your penname on there? Either I'm to stupid to figure it out or---I'm just to stupid to figure it out! haha! Oh well! I'm glad you like my story and I love yours!  
  
TheSiriusSparrow – YAY! You get a kiss from Jack too! I don't know if that's a good ting or bad thing. *considers and shrugs* OH yeah! I did read your bio! Even before you told me to! haha! Thanks very much for that by the way! And yes I quite agree Aragorn is one of the main reasons I watch those movies and Orlando Bloom isn't to bad in those either! lol! But yea I have to read your new chapters but I don't know how soon I'll be able to do that because I'm going away for the weekend so maybe Monday or something I dunno! And yes you'll be getting a little preview of my HP fanfic in the next chapter so watch for that! I gotta go! Ta!  
  
And to everyone else I'm really sorry I can't respond to you but I'm running out of time so I have to go! I love you all and thankies for reviewing! If you review you got a kiss from Jack! Yay! I mean who wouldn't want to kiss him! Ta everyone! *smooches* 


	14. Chapter Thirteen Bill Morgan

Hello everyone!! Aren't you all impressed? I managed to get to a computer when I had the bug to write this weekend so you get an early update! YAY! Go me! haha! Newho! I hope this chapter answers a few of your questions anyway and I also have a little summary and preview of my upcoming HP fic! So read all of it and tell me what you think of the HPFF! K? I love you all! TA!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The next morning found Kate exhausted and irritable. After waking from the not so pleasant dream, sleep had completely eluded her. While she watched the sky turn from pink to orange she once again fell into thought about what she had seen.  
  
It hadn't been an ordinary dream by any means and somehow it had managed to get under her skin enough to prevent her from sleeping. The whole thing was frustrating enough without elusive dreams interfering and it only made matters worse to think that the one helping her through all this was the one person in the world she despised most. Or at least that was what she believed anyway...  
  
None of the small tidbits mattered though, it was of no importance she reasoned. She had come to the island with the sole purpose to find that treasure and make herself rich in the end. Not under any circumstances had she expected to get caught up in a obscure mystery that she would otherwise have found little interest in.  
  
In the beginning she had only thought to find the legendary treasure, with a little help granted, and respect her father's memory by carrying out his dying wish.  
  
The latter thought brought on a wave of dark memories that washed numbly over her. It was just one more thing she had pushed to the recesses of her mind. Sighing she rationalized with herself. It did not a bit of good to dwell on things past and if they had anything to do with the mysterious hunt she was embroiled in, screw 'em. Those memories weren't a part of her life anymore, had ceased being part of it when she had become a pirate.  
  
She frowned in resolve. That was why she had become a pirate. Well mostly anyway. She had wanted to leave the prissy life of her mother behind and take on the wide world that was just beyond her fingertips, a world that she could have if only she reached a little further.  
  
After leaving her distraught mother she had embraced her new life. The absolute thrill of having her own ship and the extraordinary places and people she saw were but a small part of it. She was a captain and not only that but a pirate captain. Her dark eyes held the memory of many a man cowering before her.  
  
She grinned licking her lips. Those were the best moments, when the cocky, arrogant men fell before her feet groveling or begging for forgiveness. She almost laughed at that, forgiveness was not something she handed out lightly. Jack could testify to that.  
  
Jack. There he was again. No matter how hard she tried to put him out he was always invading somewhere, be it her mind or her present situation on the island.  
  
"Kate!" A shout brought her from her deep reverie.  
  
She looked up startled until the surprise was replaced by anger with herself and whoever had interrupted her. She raised her head up sharply her dark eyes glinting dangerously. "What?" she snapped.  
  
She found even more to her annoyance that it was Will who was speaking to her. When he just stared she raised her eyebrows irately and snapped again, "What Will?"  
  
Will looked at her skeptically, "You're not going to bite my head off or anything are you?"  
  
Kate glowered, "I might. I'm in the mood for it." She paused waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she scowled fiercely, "You bloody well better get it out or I will literally bite your head off."  
  
Will pressed his lips together in a thin line before he said, "I, uh, can't find Jack."  
  
Kate's fierce eyes burst into flames, "What do you mean?"  
  
Will sighed, "Exactly what I said. He's no where to be found."  
  
Glowering once more Kate and glared at the wall of trees. She'd been in a bad enough mood as it was, she didn't need a man hunt to add to her troubles that morning. She looked again at Will who was still standing motionless about ten feet away. "Has anyone looked for him?"  
  
Will shook his head, "We just noticed he was gone and I noticed you were awake so I thought maybe you would know where he was."  
  
Kate gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "Damn it Jack," she muttered. "I don't have time for this." Looking at Will once more she said, "Stay here with the rest of the crew just in case he comes back. If I'm not back in ten minutes send Pitney out and tell her I followed the face of the cliff."  
  
"You can't go out there alone," Will said. "You're a---" He cut himself short already seeing the temper flaring in her eyes.  
  
She smirked in his direction, "Glad you've finally learned to silence that bloody tongue." She slung her pistols on her hips, a gun sitting on each side. She fastened her cutlass to her gun belt and slipped a dagger against her thigh.  
  
She wasn't taking any chances. It was one thing to be caught off guard in a strange place, but it was an entirely different one if you were armed and your name happened to be Kate Morgan. With a last cursory glance over her weaponry she nodded to Will. "Ten minutes."  
  
He nodded but didn't respond. She turned on her heel and left the Glen to come into the dense covering of trees.  
  
The forest she noticed was filled with an unusual amount of sound that morning. The rush and whisper of living things moving about was borne on the breeze and the soft singing of skylarks filled the air.  
  
But as she listened she recognized another form of singing floating through the air, a particularly familiar sort. As she listened it soon became apparent that whoever or whatever it was, was seriously smashed.  
  
She moved forward through the forest and as she got closer the familiar voice told her that she was in major trouble. It was Jack and somehow or another he had gotten a hold of alcohol and proceeded to get sloshed.  
  
Normally something that trivial would have made her roll her eyes in amusement but it was an entirely different situation then she would normally be in. They were on a remote island where the only rum or alcohol was on the ships.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into Captain Jack Sparrow?" she muttered and winced as Jack bellowed a particularly bad verse of a Pirate's Life For Me.  
  
"We're devils, we're black sheeps, we're really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"  
  
"Oh honestly," Kate sighed as she fought her way through the underbrush. The things that she had to put up with when he was around were ridiculous. When she finally cleared a path through the seemingly impenetrable rows of trees she came out to find herself looking at a very drunk, very dissipated captain.  
  
Scowling she moved across the small clearing to come to Jack's side.  
  
His sideways grin leered up at her, "'Ello luv. Care to 'ave a sip?"  
  
"No damn it," Kate replied none to softly. "Where did you get rum?"  
  
He proceeded to answer her but the answer was lost among the already slurred voice made worse by the alcoholic influence.  
  
Kate's eyes narrowed, "Concentrate Jack!"  
  
His gaze which had lingered considerably lower then her face shot up to stare into her eyes, "Cosetrate? Wha for?" His eyelids began to slide shut.  
  
She closed her eyes willing the rage building up inside her to go back down and shook him. "Oh no you don't. We have to keep going this morning whether you're sober or not." Once again she was brought back to the question of where exactly he had come by the rum bottle in his hand. Shaking him sharply again she snapped, "Where did you get the rum?"  
  
He looked at her curiously, "Rum? Do you have rum? I like rum, good stuff it is."  
  
"Oh for God's sake!" Kate spat. Frustrated she stood up and immediately felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She was being watched. Her eyes darted back and forth for any sign of movement or color and her hands instinctively drew her pistols.  
  
Of a sudden her heart iced over with dread and she had the strangest feeling she was back in her dream from the previous night. As if on cue a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She uttered a strangled scream as the strong hand dug into her shoulder blade and whipped her around.  
  
What she saw caused her face to drain of all color and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, her guns forgotten. Shivers ran up and down her spine causing her whole body to become raked in shudders. Her whole body had gone cold and she was no longer sure her legs would hold her up.  
  
"Oh god this can't be happening," she squeaked. And it couldn't. There was no possible way for her to be seeing what she was at that moment. She muttered under her breath, "This is to far Pandora."  
  
The figure in front of her that had caused her outright horror spoke and his voice was a familiar one. One that had been warm once but now it only managed to send her into terrified shudders.  
  
"Pandora had nothing to do with it this time," he replied. "Although I never considered using her. Oh well it's something for the future anyway."  
  
Kate was staring truly aghast at his nonchalance. She opened her mouth and a mellow whisper escaped her lips, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The older man in front of her smirked, "Well I would expect my own daughter to recognize her father."  
  
Kate sputtered out unintelligible words. Shaking herself mentally she closed her eyes getting her bearings back. She was on an enchanted island where mythological creatures could mess around with her at will. The image of her father before her couldn't be real. There was no way...  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Are you a ghost?"  
  
"A ghost?" he snorted with laughter. "No not a ghost just merely a sight for sore eyes I imagine. It's been awhile Kate. My little girl has grown up."  
  
She was now staring bewildered at him, "If you're not a ghost what are you? My father died years ago."  
  
The man scowled, "You think Bill Morgan could be killed that easily? Nay, how do you think you survived all these years? You had my instincts."  
  
"My father died," Kate gritted out. "He died in a tavern called The Deep."  
  
He nodded, "At least that's what you thought you saw. It's to bad though. Nice place but I had to slit the bartenders throat."  
  
She shook her head, "You are not real. This must be a dream."  
  
She saw him scowl again and he moved forward out of the shadows. She looked into the mirror image of her dark almost black eyes and suddenly knew it was all real.  
  
He grinned as he saw surrender in her eyes, "Ah luv. You've taken care of yourself. Made a name for yourself as well. But there's one bloke I never expected to grace you with his company." He motioned to Jack who was now unconscious on the ground.  
  
Kate scowled. This was wrong. Her father had died right before her eyes, hadn't he? And how the hell did he know so much about her life if he really hadn't died? She wanted answers and she wanted them now.  
  
"Don't talk to me like you haven't been gone all these years," she snapped. "I want answers. Where have you been? Why did you make me believe you died? And how did you know I was here?"  
  
"There's the beauty of it," he told her. "Did you actually see me die?" He paused as he saw her frown and then went on. "Did you ever hear about my crew after that about Shaw maybe adopting a ship of his own? No you didn't because my crew stayed with me and I didn't die."  
  
Kate frowned, "Why? What's going on here that I'm not seeing?"  
  
He sighed and lifted up the chain that held the pendant he had given her on the night long ago. "This is why. The treasure is why. This whole island is why."  
  
She remained confused as he let go of the pendant and looked at her again. "That makes no sense," she replied and now the anger was starting to seep into her veins. "And how have you survived all these years without anyone knowing about you?"  
  
"This island of course," he replied. When Kate didn't offer an answer only looked more confused he elaborated. "I'd been here many times before I gave you that map and I had made many attempts at getting to the treasure before I handed it over to you."  
  
Kate glared angrily at him, "So why hand it over to me?"  
  
One side of his mouth lifted in a half smile, "Because luv there is only one person on the entire earth at this moment that can get a hold of that treasure."  
  
Kate sighed, "Who is that?"  
  
Bill Morgan grinned at his daughter, "Why you of course."  
  
*****  
  
And here is the awaited preview of my HP fic–  
  
Summary for Meant for You: Set in the marauder's sixth year  
  
Great hair. Great legs. Great smile. Maureen Stanton was exactly what Sirius was looking for in a girl and exactly what he didn't need because of a recent breakup with his girlfriend of three years. He decided it to be the worst timing imaginable. Yet the tall, dark haired Mo easily fit into his circle of friends and might even pass as a marauder. Tall, dark, and incredibly handsome Sirius Black and his pretty blue eyes are everything Mo's dreamed of as a little girl. Aside from his funny charm, and hilarious sense of humor she senses a tender side to him that was locked away when he broke up with his girlfriend. She knows it will take work but she decides to set out to prove that they're meant for each other. **Pranks and your usual marauder fun to ensue!!!  
  
Preview:  
  
James elbowed Sirius rather hard in the rib cage. Looking around at him he asked, "What?"  
  
"Do you see her yet?" James replied.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "No. It's kind of hard to miss Lily with that red hair." James sighed and went back to scanning the crowd. Sirius grinned. Aside from Remus Lupin, James Potter was his best friend, had been since before he could remember. And James had also been in love with Lily Evans for as long as he could remember.  
  
The previous year, their fifth year at Hogwarts, James and Lily had finally reached a climax and decided that all their years hating each other had been pointless and now you had to pry them off each other when they were in the same room.  
  
Now only ten minutes after they had arrived at Platform 9 ¾ he was frantically searching for her. Sirius loved Lily as much as the next person and he had to hand it to her, she had James whipped.  
  
"What is he doing?" Remus asked as he joined Sirius and James on the platform.  
  
"Hey Moony," Sirius said in response before he turned to look at James who was standing as far up on his feet as he could manage. Sirius grinned, "I believe he's looking for Lils."  
  
Giving up James turned back to his friends, "I can't see anything in this crowd. Let's go get a compartment before they get to full. Hey Moony when did you get here?"  
  
"While you were in desperate search of a certian red head," Remus responded with a grin.  
  
James grinned right back, "Hey I saw her twice this summer cut me a little slack here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said but stopped when he spotted that certain red head moving towards them through the throngs of people. "There she is."  
  
They all turned to look at Lily who happily at them. James ran over to meet her and she met him with a kiss. As Sirius watched them laughing his eyes slid over Lily's two best friends Arabella Figg and Miranda Peters to a girl he didn't know but immediately wished he did.  
  
She had great legs and long, dark chocolate hair. Her brow eyes sparkled with laughter as she was introduced to James and he all but drooled when she grinned. She made a comment to James and still laughing he turned and beckoned Sirius and Remus over.  
  
Remus nudged Sirius in the arm and he looked at him confused, "Yes?"  
  
Remus grinned, "Put your tongue back in your mouth and let's go talk to her."  
  
Nodding vigorously Sirius followed him over. He grinned when she stuck her hand out and said, "Hey I'm Mo. You must be Sirius. From what I've heard you're the person to talk to for pranks correct?"  
  
Sirius nodded and James feigned hurt, "What about me?"  
  
Sirius looked from Mo to his best friend, "Well naturally if you get me you get James and Remus and if you get James Lily has to come along and then Bella and Miranda will tag along to so you're basically talking to the whole crowd."  
  
She grinned, "Works for me." She looked him straight in the eye and wink.  
  
"This ought to be an interesting train ride," Sirius thought and helped James and Remus get everyone's trunks on the train.  
  
***** Well how did you like it? Of course this is only a little bit of the first chapter so there will be more to it but please tell me what you thought! I can't wait to get it up!  
  
Anyways, to all my reviewers:  
  
Jessi Lupin: HaHa! You crack me up! Yes I must agree that that review was VERY random but funny anyways! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I got this one up earlier then I thought I would! Huzzah! Oh yea and please tell what you though of my little snippet from my HP fic, k? thankies for reviewing!  
  
TheSiriusSparrow: Aww you read and review for my story even when you're in Vegas? Just for that you get a cookie! hehe! And if only Johnny would randomly show up! I mean what would you do in that situation? That would be a serious fangirl attack at least for some people.  
  
Jack: *looks at me strangely* why are you obssesed with older men that you have never met?  
  
Me: *sighs* you will never understand. Maybe I should send you to Alex and have her put you in her fangirl attack fic! Then we'll see what you think of me being a little obsessed with your better half *evil grin*  
  
Jack: *looks confused* what is a fangirl and who is my better half?  
  
Me: Never mind! Oh well I'm so glad you read my update!! brownie points! lol! Anyways thankies for reading and tell me what you thought of that little bit from my HP fic! And you don't have to be nice even though it is just and intro! hehe! Okay well ta!  
  
LittleDragonGirl1914: I'm glad you liked the chapter and thankies for reviewing!! Yay for you! And I read the first chapter of your story it was awesome!! Keep up the good work!!  
  
Anaknusan: Well I'll definitly have to see that movie and I think I at least answered a few questions in this chapter! Well I really gotta go so I'll talk to you later!! Bye bye! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen Captive

Heyhey! Sorry it took me so long to update! Yes its true I got in trouble again and couldn't get online but that was only for a couple of days then I had a basketball tourney in Lansing so I couldn't get to a computer so here it is...enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Kate was pacing in front of her father who was smiling amusedly as he watched, "Let me get this straight. This treasure on the island can only be reached by one person and that person is me, correct?" Her father nodded. "And to get to the treasure I have to unleash some sort of evil that only I can bring down?"  
  
Bill Morgan nodded, "Basically."  
  
Kate smirked, "And I suppose that when I reach the treasure you'll expect it to be handed over to ye?"  
  
He nodded, "Aye."  
  
She looked at him skeptically, "Doubtful."  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
She glared, "I said it's doubtful. You've been gone from my life for how many years now? And now you just show up trying to tell me that you want to me to go after some enchanted treasure that you can't get to and you expect me to just hand it over? It sounds like a load of bloody crap to me. There's a catch somewhere, I know it."  
  
Bill Morgan looked intently at his daughter as if considering the person she had become, "Well that was the plan but I can see you aren't as naïve as I had hoped. I guess you becoming a pirate wasn't all that great of an idea, eh?"  
  
Kate's eyes narrowed, "What else is there to this? What haven't you told me?"  
  
"Well you see," he started. "This evil you have to unleash to reach the treasure..."  
  
"Yes," she prompted.  
  
He smirked, "Well it puts everyone into a deep sleep except those closest to you."  
  
"Sleep?" Kate asked. "What's so horrible about sleep?"  
  
"This sleep holds everyone on the island an inch from death," he replied. "One wrong move from ya and they'll all die."  
  
Kate looked up at him sharply, "Who?"  
  
"Why you're crew," he replied. "And the Captain there of course."  
  
Her eyes quickly found there way to the drunken captain snoring on the ground, completely oblivious to what was going on. She thought of Pitney and her mind immediately conjured an image of Galena before she died. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop it.  
  
"I won't do it," she said. "This has nothing to do with them. Let Jack take the Pearl and her crew away from here and I'll take ye to the treasure."  
  
"Well you see there is more to this then meets the eye. You were right in that matter." Bill smiled sadly, "Unfortunately your companions already know where the island is so we would have to kill them anyway."  
  
Kate growled, "What else is there that you won't let them leave the island?" She glared at him when he only shrugged arrogantly. Frustrated she said, "I won't do it."  
  
"Are ya scared?" a voice slurred from sleep spoke from behind her.  
  
She whirled ready to rake her nails down Jack's face. "Scared of what?" she snarled.  
  
Jack grinned, "Death. You're a pirate, ye've faced it a hundred times before."  
  
Kate's lips curled into a sneer, "And I'll face it a hundred times again but not because I was forced into it. I like to do the forcing thanks."  
  
Bill sighed, "Well like it or not luv ye will get to that treasure."  
  
She turned to face her father again, "What do ye mean."  
  
"He means ye'll take us there be it of your own accord or by force," Jack replied now on his feet.  
  
Kate marveled slightly at how fast he could recover from too much alcohol before she snapped her dark eyes back to her father, "You would force me?"  
  
"If it came to that."  
  
She growled and drew her cutlass, "Ye would die before ye could lay a hand on me."  
  
"Oh darlin'," he chuckled. "Ye are sadly outnumbered." He whistled long and low and pirates emerged from the trees to form a protective circle around Kate, Jack, and Bill.  
  
Kate saw Jack's smirk before he said, "Now I know where she gets it from."  
  
Before she could stop it she felt a tiny trickle of pride before she squashed it and glared at her father, "You're taking me captive then?"  
  
"Cap'n!" someone shouted coming into the clearing. "We found this blighter lurkin round in the trees."  
  
"Bring him here," Bill shouted and they all turned to look as a pirate pulled a young man towards them. Kate and Jack both groaned simultaneously making Bill raise an eyebrow. The pirate threw the young man at his feet and Bill kicked him in the ribs, "What be yer name boy?"  
  
He groaned and muttered, "Will Turner."  
  
"Will can't you bloody stay out of trouble for an hour?" Kate snapped.  
  
"Ye do know you're talking to Will luv?" Jack said offering Will a grin in return to his glare.  
  
"This thing is yours then?" Bill asked.  
  
"No," Kate and Jack said at the same time making Will all the more unhappy.  
  
Bill chuckled and nudged Will with his toe, "Get up!"  
  
Will scrambled to his feet and Kate suddenly realized that she had two pistols in her belt which she had replaced soon after meeting her father and she, Jack, and Will were carrying cutlasses.  
  
As if he could read her mind he winked at her and drew his cutlass. With the first booming sound from Kate's pistol the whole group of pirates broke into complete chaos.  
  
She emptied one of her guns and slipped them both back into her gun belt, one still full. Drawing her cutlass she charged into the crowd not completely caring who or what she struck. She had run through five or more pirates when a shout went up over the pandemonium and everyone turned to look.  
  
When she spotted Jack pinned against a tree by her father her heart leapt annoyingly into her throat her slight hesitation in defending herself was all it took for two pirates to get a hold on her. She kicked and twisted doing her best to make their job harder. She'd be damned if they would take Kate Morgan that easily.  
  
When they finally got her over to face her father she spit in his face, "I'm not afraid of you old man."  
  
Bill wiped his face, "Ye will by the time this is all over, ye will. Now since ye made it so clear that ye won't be takin' the easy route I'll enjoy making this a nightmare for you. As soon as I kill the Captain here."  
  
A fleeting memory of a shrouded dream clutched at her heart making her shout in protest, "No!"  
  
Jack and Bill looked at her in surprise. "Why?"  
  
"I-I had a dream," Kate stuttered out her mind working to come up with an excuse more for herself then anyone. "All I remember is that he is necessary for finding the treasure."  
  
Bill raised an eyebrow and looked at her doubtfully, "Sorry luv but you are a pirate so I can't take your word on that."  
  
Jack raised a hand and winced as the tip of the sword drew a pinprick of blood, "Yes Morgan but you don't know that it's not true so what if she does need me and you killed me, hmm? Then you would never get to your treasure."  
  
Bill grumbled as he seemed to argue with himself mentally. "Fine," he growled. "I'll let you live but if I find out at any time that you're useless ye will die. Take 'em both away."  
  
"Much obliged," Jack said sarcastically.  
  
As Kate was dragged away she scowled at herself. What had made her stop her father from killing Jack? It seriously pissed her off that she couldn't place the feeling she'd had when she'd seen him pinned against the tree.  
  
The problem was, she had an idea that she did know what that feeling was and frankly it scared her.  
  
***o0o0o cliffy!! I know I know you can't wait to see what happens but unfortunately you'll have to wait till me next update haha! But tell me...how did you all like it? pleez review so I can find out! Oh yeah and for those of you who haven't started reading my HP fic, pleez read it and tell me what you think??? K??? thankies much!  
  
And to all my "reviewers" who I usually leave a response for...I love you all, thank you so much for reviewing and I'm sorry I can't say more but I have to finish the next chapter of my HP story so ta all! This one was kinda short but I promise to update sooner this time! luv yas!  
  
PS: TheSiriusSparrow: Hey Alex!!! Thanks for reviewing both my stories and sorry it took me so long to update but you know how that is! Anywho! Yea it would be great if you would be my beta for the HP story but after the second chapter cuz I need to get that up before someone kills me *looks guilty* I haven't updated in a while! But yeah I've decided you will get you know who *winks* actually I decided that a long time ago but yeah...I gotta go!  
  
Jessi Lupin: hey girl!! You wrote an anime story!! That's totally awesome! And actually I used to watch Yu-Gi-Oh but I don't watch much tv anymore so I'll have to watch it so I can read your story *grins* and not feel stupid and lost!! Lol! Anywho! Luv yas! Byes! 


	16. Chapter15 Escape II and The Night Flame?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC things you recognize sadly…oh well! That's what fan fics are for!! hehe! ALEX!!! Of course I'll be in your Johnny Depp Stalker Group!! Do you even have to ask!! hehe! And to everyone out there who reads my stories!! Read TheSiriusSparrow's stuff because she has two awesome POTC fics and a new HP fic! *does happy dance* woo! Okay I think I'm done! lol! To everyone else!! Read and review please and I'll love you forever!!!! mwah! Chapter Fifteen 

Perfect. Wonderful. This was just great, Kate thought as she sat tied up next to Jack below decks on her father's ship. "Exactly what I need," she muttered. She was tied up next to the most irritating man in the world, who happened to be asleep, and she was alone in the dark with her thoughts. Very bad combination, especially since her thoughts weren't making her situation any easier. 

The scene from that morning kept replaying over and over again in her head. She couldn't come up with a satisfying reason to have stopped her father from killing Jack. No reason that she liked anyway. Hadn't she promised herself when she'd set out on this venture that no matter what happened she was going to get that treasure and get back to Tortuga? Why had she let her emotions get in the way?

She groaned, her emotions were exactly the problem. She had always been told that her only weakness as a pirate was that she let her emotions interfere to often. But she was starting to think that any feelings she had for Jack could be dangerous and her situation didn't allow for anything to interfere, especially if she intended to get away with the treasure without her father knowing her plans. 

She sighed. So much had changed in only the course of a day and she really wished she had someone besides Jack to talk to about it. She looked over at him sharply when she felt him stir beside her. 

"Hullo luv," Jack slurred. "What happened? Where are we?" 

Kate rolled her eyes, he _had_ been drunk when he had regained consciousness, "You don't remember do you?" 

She could almost see the frown on his face when he said, "'Fraid not." 

"You don't remember almost dying? Meeting my father? None of it?" she replied exasperated 

"Your father?" Jack said and the memory of that morning filled his head. "Ah you mean about this morning. Of course I remember that. How could I forget a man holding a cutlass to my neck and his beautiful daughter coming to my rescue?" 

Kate winced, "Yes how could a man forget that?" 

Jack chuckled, "So where are we?" 

"Below deck on my father's ship," she replied. 

"Hmm, wonderful," he replied. 

"Indeed," she responded. Kate waited for Jack to add his thoughts on their predicament. When he didn't she sighed exasperated and said, "Are you going to help me out of these bonds or are you just going to sit there staring into the dark like an idiot." 

"You have a point," Jack said, "But I believe I'm tied up too, luv." 

Kate growled impatiently, "You _are_ Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Now do you think you could manage to get these bloody bonds off our hands?" 

She heard Jack chuckle and found the sound oddly comforting, "I think I can manage, luv." Within seconds Jack had himself untied and Kate's hands unbound. She was in the process of untying her ankles when voices drifted down from above them. 

Her eyes now adjusted to the dark, she saw the dim outline of Jack move towards the stairs. She pulled the ropes off her ankles and crept silently after to listen with him. 

"There's been no sign of anyone anywhere on the island," a voice responded to Bill Morgan. "We couldn't find anyone except the whelp that followed us into the clearing."

'Will!' Kate thought. She had completely forgotten about him. She was still wondering as she continued to listen. 

"Well it's to dark to look anymore tonight," Bill replied. "You two curs get your arses below decks to guard the prisoners and make sure you keep a close eyes on me girl and that Sparrow." 

"Aye, aye sir," they replied and Kate felt Jack pull her behind some nearby crates before they spotted the two pirates descending the stairs. 

"Jack where do you think-" 

"Shh," he murmured in her ear and Kate suddenly realized how very close they were to each other. The effect caused her to stop talking immediately and essentially caused her to stop breathing. 

"Light a lantern you stupid chit," one of the pirates slurred. 

"Yea, yea I'm a goin," the other replied. 

She felt Jack lean in closer to her ear and he whispered, "We have to get out of here before they see that we're gone." 

Kate nodded, "Okay, let's go…" She made to move forward and Jack grabbed her around the waist pulling her back against him, only this time she didn't have her back to him. She gulped, "What's wrong?" 

"Listen," he hissed. 

"Get up wench," one of the pirates snarled. 

They heard a grunt and cry of pain followed by a familiar voice, "Leave her alone you curs! She didn't do anythin' to you!" 

Kate's eyes grew big as she looked up at Jack, "That was Ana Maria." Jack nodded but didn't reply. 

"Shut up wench." The outbursts were followed by a squeak of terror that could've only come from Elizabeth. 

"Leave them alone," a weak voice, that sounded quite like Will, spoke up. Well that answered one question. 

Kate stared in surprise at Jack, "How the hell did Elizabeth and Ana Maria get on my father's ship?" 

Jack grinned down at her, "If you don't know how do you expect me to know, luv?" 

Kate couldn't help herself at that moment. With Jack's mouth only inches away and his hands around her waist it seem almost natural. 

She reached up and kissed him full on the mouth and a thrill raced from her fingertips down to her very toes causing her to shiver in ecstasy. 

When he pulled back to look at her she suddenly found herself staring at him in horror. "I-I, uh, Jack," Kate stuttered on helplessly as Jack looked on in amusement. 

"Eh, who's there?" A voice interrupted her uncomfortable stammering. She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at Jack with an unspoken question in her eyes. 

"Draw your sword," he replied and drew his own along with his pistol. "C'mon. Let's try and keep this quiet." 

Kate nodded still slightly in shock at her boldness. She followed Jack as he crept around the crates and ambushed the two suspicious pirates. They killed both of them instantly from behind and Kate looked around disbelievingly at half the crew from the Black Pearl, who looked back at her in mild curiosity. 

She turned to Jack and found his face in a scowl, "Jack?" 

His scowl deepened, "They have the Pearl." 

Kate frowned, she hadn't thought of that. "Damn right they do," Ana Maria snapped. "And if you don't get us out of here they're going to _lock_ you up this time!" 

"Right," Jack said and went about untying his crew. After Kate had finished untying Pitney she looked up at Jack and Ana Maria. 

"Well what do you propose we do now?" she asked, hands on her hips. 

"Well I propose," Jack said, "That we get the Pearl back before we do anything else." 

"How's the ship going to help us get the treasure?" Kate asked. 

Will frowned, "After all this you still want to go after that treasure?" 

Kate and Jack both looked at him incredulously. "Are you thick Will or are you just naturally stupid?" Kate asked. (A/N: Sorry to all you Will fans but it's just so fun to pick on him! hehe!)

"We came here to get that treasure," Jack replied. "But we won't be able to get it if your father has two ships, especially when one of them is the Pearl." 

Kate nodded with a sigh, "I agree but how are we going to fight our way through four times as many pirates as we have?" She gestured around to what part of their crew they had. 

Jack shrugged, "We'll manage. We just have to make it back to the Pearl and free the rest of the crew and we'll be fine." 

"Easy for you to say," Elizabeth grumped. "You haven't been sitting in this horrible place for two days." 

"Two days?" Will said suddenly concerned. 

Kate rolled her eyes as Will moved forward to take Elizabeth in her arms, "Oh honestly. Let's get this over with!" 

With her and Jack in the lead their force of twenty or so stormed up the stairs to the decks of… Kate stopped mid-stride as she stared in horror at what she was seeing. She was on her own ship, she had been held prisoner on the Night Flame. 

She looked at Pitney who was looking around in the same kind of shock. "How can this be possible?" Kate sputtered. 

"Anything's possible luv," her father replied. 

Kate whirled suddenly angry beyond reason, "You may be right father but that means that you may very well die this night." 

Bill Morgan raised an eyebrow as he watched his daughter, "We shall see luv, we shall see." 

He lunged forward and Kate raised her cutlass in defense…

*****o0o0o0o0o!! Another cliffy!! Aren't I mean?? hehe! I enjoy it immensely if you couldn't tell!! Anywho! The next chapter will kind of bring everything to a climax so look for that extremely LONG chapter! woo! It's long already and I ain't even finished with it! haha! Yea so thankies for reading and don't forget to review on your way out!!

**Responses: **

TheSiriusSparrow – WOOHOO!!! I updated!! Yay!! Go me go me!! Aren't you proud of me?   
Jack: What do you mean she won't give me any rum?

Me: well you see you're in Disney World in her story and they don't really have rum!

Jack: What! Not have rum! THAT'S JUST WRONG!

Me: *laughs hysterically* you really are hopeless

Alex: fortunately for us he's hot tho

Me: True true!! Well thanks for reading Alex! As always you're my first reviewer! hehe!! Thankies and keep up the great work on your stories!! 

Jessi Lupin – Thankies for reviewing!! Please, please update your Marauder story! Pwetty pwease!! I know you're other story is important but I'm dying here! lol! Oh well! thanks for reading and reviewing!!! Luv ya so much!!!!! 3

WHOA!!! It's really late! I have to go!!! Yup! I'm getting told to get off the computer so many apologies to those I didn't leave a response for but I gotta go so I luv ya'll….thankies for R-ing/R-ing


	17. Chapter Sixteen Never Surrender

Hey ya'll I got the next chapter up and I'm updating the next chappie so after you've read and reviewed for this one you can move right on to the next one!! Hehe! Okay well hear it is!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"I will not let you take adavantage of me again," Kate grunted as her father brought his sword down on hers.  
  
"I'm not going to take advantage of you luv," he replied. "I'm not even going to force you. It will be your decision when you lead me to the treasure."  
  
"There will be no when!" she growled as she attacked once again lunging in and then back out. "I will not take you to that treasure. I won't even go until you're dead." Kate's eyes suddenly got very big. Had she really just said that...and meant it? Her eyes narrowed. She had said and meant every word. "You will not live to see another sunrise."  
  
Bill Morgan grinned as though facing death was yet another adventure, "Say what you like but talk is all it will be." He brought his sword down and sliced her arm open leaving her shirt red and sticky with blood. She grimaced as she staggered backward. Fighting off the pain she lunged at her father again not willing to give up over so small a wound. "You have become a good fighter Kate, darling."  
  
"She learned from the best!" Jack shouted and ran to help Kate.  
  
"Stay away Jack!" Kate shouted. "I can handle this myself."  
  
Jack stopped mid-stride to look at her, "Suit yourself but I don't think a victory is in the stars for us tonight."  
  
"Why is that?" Kate snapped as she shoved her father away from her again.  
  
Jack chuckled acting as though the utter chaos around him wasn't happening, "Because they still have the Pearl and it looks as though your father called for back up."  
  
Kate whipped around the stare at the dark sails of the Black Pearl. "We're outnumbered," Kate said more to herself then anyone.  
  
"That's right," her father agreed. "I told you that you couldn't win."  
  
Kate sneered, "I never said I was going to give up or that we would lose this fight. I only said that we're outnumbered which means we have to get to the Pearl Jack." She lunged at her father knocking him to the ground.  
  
As he stared up at the sky dazed for a moment Kate grabbed Jack's arm whipping him around. He quickly joined her run and knew immediately that she planned on boarding the Pearl. "Here," Jack said and grabbed her around the waist. "Hold on!" He wrapped his hands around the rope above Kate's and pushed them off the side of the Night Flame.  
  
Seconds later they had landed safely at the helm of the Pearl. Kate took a deep breath, "Thanks. Now we have to get everyone freed from those cells or we probably won't get the chance again."  
  
Jack nodded and they took off fighting their way through the pirates. When they reached the entrance to the lower decks Jack pushed her down the steps, "Go. I'll watch you back."  
  
Kate nodded and took off down the passage she had come to know so well in the past weeks. She could hear the murmur of voices as she got closer as well as the shouts of some of the pirates in response. She slowed down to a creep as she came to the corner before the jail cells. She drew her pistol and peered around the corner. There were two pirates guarding the prisoners and both were completely occupied with fighting over who got to hold the keys.  
  
She grinned, this was too easy. She came out from behind the wall and in two shots both the pirates lay dead on the ground, the keys between them.  
  
She was greeted by shouts of gratitude and she talked as she let them out, "My father's pirates have taken over the Pearl and they have my ship. We're pretty much outnumbered so you need to get up there and help out."  
  
"What about the treasure?" someone asked.  
  
Kate frowned, "We have bigger problem right now." She looked around at them all staring at her, "Get yer arses up there now!" With a shout they all stumbled over each other as they rushed to get into the fight.  
  
Kate followed after them nearly tripping over Jack who was sitting on the step with his sword drawn and a bottle of rum in his hand. She rolled her eyes, "I can't leave you alone for five minutes! C'mon Sparrow!"  
  
She dashed up the stairs past him up into an atmosphere of heat and battle. She grinned. This was her world, this was what she lived for. Rushing forward she took two down with one blow and slowly worked her way to the opposite side of the ship to find a way to get back on the Night Flame to her father, who she fully intended to extract retribution from.  
  
As she knocked a pirate over the head and into the water she spotted another flying onto the Pearl. Grabbing the rigging she jumped up on the side of the ship and slammed her fist into the pirate's jaw. As he fell she grabbed the rope and said, "Thanks mate."  
  
She wrapped the rope around her leg and swung haphazardly across the chaotic mess of ships and men. When she landed solidly on the deck of the Flame she searched for a sign of her father but found none.  
  
"Kate!" a shout rose over the pandemonium. "Look out!" She whipped around to see Jack shouting across to her from the Pearl. She frowned in question but soon discovered what he was yelling about. Will was on a rampage and apparently it had taken him on a rope between the boats.  
  
Kate couldn't help but laugh as he swung back and forth unable to bring himself to let go. He was waving his sword and looking terribly frightened at the same time. "Good lord man! Just jump!" she shouted. "You have to land somewhere!"  
  
Will nodded and Kate ducked as he swung over his head. When she came back up she heard Jack mutter from above her, "Man down."  
  
While Kate was trying to figure out how Jack had gotten over to them so quickly she saw Will laying dazed on the ground. She shook her head, "Bloody idiot. You didn't by any chance give any rum did you?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't drink, luv, remember? And besides one sip of rum and he'd be out for a week."  
  
The smile that had formed on Kate's face faded quickly along with any color that it might have held as well. Jack watched the transformation as he eyes became cold, black voids. Her face was angry and bleak. "Damn it father you've taken this to far!" she shouted.  
  
Jack turned to see Kate's father standing at the helm with Pitney held captive and a gun against her head. Pitney was standing tall, stubbornly refusing to show any sign of cowardice, or emotion. Kate however was furious. The color that had drained from her face had returned ten fold to make it scarlet.  
  
"I told you this wasn't over darlin'," Bill shouted and pirates on both ships stopped to watch.  
  
"It is over Morgan!" Kate replied. This man could not possibly be her father, the man who had taught her everything she knew. "I've told you already I refuse to take you to that treasure. I don't care what you do to me."  
  
"Ah," he replied. "But there's the beauty of it. I'm not going to do anything to you. Pitney here should be an adequate replacement."  
  
She couldn't speak, she couldn't do a thing. He had her and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't handle losing Jule, it would destroy her. Giving in was all she had left but she'd be damned if they would take her easily. She sighed, but there was no way around this. It had finally come down to a situation she couldn't get out of. Or could she?  
  
"You win," Kate replied. "I'll do what you want."  
  
A murmur rippled through the crowds of pirates on both ships. Was Kate Morgan really giving up? Will had unbelieving look on his face as well as many others and Jack was watching her with a bemused expression.  
  
Bill smiled cockily, "I knew you'd warm up to me sooner or later. Grab her boys."  
  
Jack moved forward but Kate stopped him with a hand. When he looked up her eyes were smiling and Jack knew that Kate had something other then surrender in mind...  
  
***Sorry I don't have time for responses but keep reading and reviewing please... 


	18. Chapter Seventeen Pandora's Box II

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean stuff...if only I owned Jack tho...*evil grin*  
  
Well here is another chappie! Yay!! Whoa that has to be like a record or something updating twice on the same day!! Hehe!! Well read and review please!!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
"Walk," a particularly disgusting pirate snarled at Kate.  
  
"I am walking luv," she growled. "And if you want to have legs to walk you best keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Feisty little thing isn't she?" Bill replied from behind them. The pirate grunted in response. "How much farther luv?"  
  
Kate shrugged and infuriated him by saying, "I wouldn't know."  
  
"Where's that blasted map Reeves!" he shouted to one of his Mates. A greasy, wiry little man came rushing forward to hand the map to Kate.  
  
She gave it only a cursory glance and replied, "We're nearly there although I don't know how you intend to get to it."  
  
"That's the easy part," he replied. "It's finding the actual gold that's difficult."  
  
Kate stayed silent but her mind was working with each step she took. As she had sat tied up with Jack that morning she had told him exactly what she had planned but everything was counting on Jack and Kate suddenly realized that he was her only hope. She bit her lip, hope not love. She had decided that long ago.  
  
"This is it cap'n!" a scout shouted from ahead. "The serpent statue is up 'ere!"  
  
"Statue?" Kate asked. "Have you been here before?"  
  
Bill nodded, "Aye. We've been here but you're the only one who can get us in there. The statue marks the entrance to the treasure room."  
  
As they cleared the trees Kate saw a seven foot high serpent made of granite. It's mouth was open it fangs visible and it's tongue frozen in a menacing hiss of warning. The statue itself spoke of warning and danger that she had an idea no one intended to heed.  
  
She was shoved forward and saw on the smooth wall beside the statue an impression of a hand on the wall. She knew exactly what would happen when she placed her hand there and it did. Taking a step back, she watched as the wall disappeared into the rock behind it revealing a dark chamber.  
  
"Light the torches," Bill shouted. "Let's go in." He shoved her inside lighting the way with his own torch. The cave was a hollowed out tunnel that slowly slopped downwards. Though there was a small light where it turned into a huge cavern it was still surprising to turn the corner and come into a huge stone room.  
  
The pirates filed in after Kate and her father. They murmured together and looked around confusedly. The cavern was empty.  
  
"There's nothin' ere."  
  
"We got cheated."  
  
"No," Kate replied softly. "There in the middle."  
  
In the middle of massive room was a black chest with a single silver crest of flames on it. It stood alone surrounded by nothing much like the rest of the cavern.  
  
"That little box is all that's here?" someone asked.  
  
"No you dim-wit," Bill barked. "It must be opened to reveal the treasure. Will you do the honors Kate luv?"  
  
"I don't really have a choice do I?" she snarled. She moved forward to the black chest and kneeled down before it.  
  
She placed her hands hesitantly on the lid and let out a breath when nothing happened. Suddenly her father's words echoed through her head. "This horrible power will hold all of those you love an inch from death." She took a deep breath hoping against hope that Jack would come through. The latch lifted easily and she raised the lid softly, the slight creak echoing around them.  
  
It was empty.  
  
"I don't-"Kate was cut off by an enormous shrieking wind that chose that moment to come sweeping into the cavern. All of the men bent over to shield their eyes and ears against the wind and sound.  
  
Kate however was watching dumbfounded. As the wind whipped through the cavern piles of gold and other swag filled the room until she was surrounded on every side but one. This was impossible nothing bad had happened. The greedy hadn't been punished, no one was hanging an inch from death...unless.  
  
Kate looked horrified at the pirate's discovering the gold, "NO! Don't touch the gold." It was to late all of the men were falling to the ground in a deep sleep. Another wind came whipping through the cavern screaming an unearthly sound that penetrated to the heart. The sound made Kate sick and she bent over heaving.  
  
"Kate!" a weak shout reached her ears.  
  
She looked up warily and saw Pitney, Jack, and a good number of their crew fighting against the wind to get to her. She rushed forward, "No one touch the swag! Don't touch it!"  
  
All the pirates looked forlornly at her but did as they were told and stood staring longingly at the gold and sliver while the horrible wind shrieked around them.  
  
Terror like she had never known froze Kate's heart as the shadows began to take shape. Oh god, she thought, what have I done? This was getting worse by the second and she had no idea how to stop it. She heard shrieks from behind her as some of her father's still conscious crew was dragged into the shadows.  
  
Kate looked helplessly at Jack who had his hands clapped over his ears, a look of annoyance on his face. She rushed over to him and shouted into his ear, "Get everyone out of here. I think as long as you don't touch the treasure you'll be fine."  
  
"You can't stay here all alone," he shouted back. "What about your father?"  
  
Kate glowered, "I'll take care of him. Just go!" She shoved him off after their retreating crew and turned to face the horrifying shadows.  
  
"Where have you gotten to Morgan!" she cried. "I will find you. I promised you that you wouldn't live to see another sunrise and I intend to keep that promise."  
  
"Not if I kill you first!" he shouted from behind her.  
  
Kate whipped around drawing her cutlass to defend herself. Her father looked half mad with greed and his eyes held an evil light. "It's gotten to him," she thought. "Whatever evil is in here has taken control of him."  
  
"This is all mine and now that I have it I can be rid of you," her father growled in her face as he forced her backwards.  
  
She saw from the corner of her eyes the dark shadows reaching out long, terrifying fingers to pull her into their demesne. With a shout she pushed her weight forward to push herself away from the wall. Her father staggered backwards and she took off in the opposite direction away from the shadows.  
  
"You won't get away from me so easily," he shouted. "They're everywhere, these demons."  
  
"These demons can't hurt me," Kate said with much more certainty then she felt.  
  
"They can't be controlled," he laughed maniacally. "Whatever comes their way they will devour." With a devilish light leaping in his eyes he ran at her intent only upon killing her.  
  
"I won't be killed so easily," she shouted the screaming wind whipping her voice from her and leaving her breathless. She dodged his blow and he disappeared into the shadows behind her. Turning she looked around anticipating his attack. She stood braced for only seconds before she felt the push from behind.  
  
Suddenly she found herself tumbling into blackness. There was nothing around her, no solidness, no color, only black. The scream that should have come from her mouth made no sound. She was falling into nothingness. It was terrifying.  
  
A voice echoed through her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Kate! Damn it! Answer me!"  
  
She tried to reply but once again her voice was lost somewhere in the blackness.  
  
"Kate! Grab my hand."  
  
Kate opened her mouth in frustration to scream 'I can't!' but once again nothing came out. There was no end to it, no escaping it.  
  
"Open your eyes and grab my hand. Damn it! *Get away from me!* I can't get you out of there unless you take my hand!" Kate opened her eyes and saw...Jack. He grinned, "Grab my hand!"  
  
She reached up and took his hand. With a tug he had her out of the darkness and back into the shrieking madness of the cavern. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"Don't mention it," he replied. "Duck!"  
  
"What?" she asked. He didn't answer but pushed her out of the way as her father launched himself at them. "Don't Jack. I can take care of this myself!"  
  
Jack grunted as he countered Bill Morgan's blows, "For once just let someone help you and shut that damn box."  
  
"But this is my fight I want-"  
  
"I don't give a damn what you want!" Jack said. "We're all going to die if you don't shut that box!"  
  
Kate scowled but nodded. Dodging the shadowed places she made her way through the piles of gold. Ten feet away from the box something caught her feet and sent her sprawling. Looking down she saw her father's crazed face leering up at her.  
  
"This is all mine," he shouted. "You won't take it from me."  
  
She gritted her teeth as she tried to pull away. Where was Jack? "You're going to die if we don't shut that box."  
  
"Nonsense I can't die," he replied. "I am Captain Bill Morgan."  
  
"Oh wonderful," she thought. "Now he's quoting Jack." Suddenly Jack appeared from behind a mountain of gold, blood pouring from a wound on his head. "Shut the box Sparrow! Leave my father and close it!"  
  
Jack nodded and skirting around the two of them threw himself of the box, slamming the lid. With a final shriek the wind died completely and the shadows disappeared. The gold shimmered and vanished as well leaving the cavern empty and silent.  
  
"No!" Bill shrieked. "What have you done?"  
  
While he was occupied with the treasure's disappearance Kate scrambled to her feet drawing her pistol. "We just saved our lives but I think I promised your death before the next sunrise," she growled. "Goodbye father. I'm sorry it came to this."  
  
The echo from the gun bounced endlessly off the walls before the cavern grew silent again.  
  
Jack looked on grimly as Kate lowered her pistol and stared intently at the still form of her father. A single tear trailed down her cheek although she felt no sadness. Without turning to him she told Jack, "That man was not my father."  
  
***Well how was that??? hehe!! Well I have to tell you all that there is only two or three chappies left for this story! Its almost over ::sniff sniff:: its kinda sad!! Oh well that means I could write a sequel! What do you think about that....?  
  
I don't have time for responses right now because I have to go pack which reminds me. This is the last update ya'll will see for a week. I won't be near a computer this whole week because I'm going on vacation in Florida!! So that means I won't be updating my HP story till I get back either! sorry!! oh well I hope you enjoyed this!!!  
  
Alex: maybe we'll see Johnny in Florida...*sighs dreamily*  
  
Ta ALL!!! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen No Goodbye

Hello mates!!! Well here is a short chapter to satisfy you all!! This is one of the last chappies!!!! ::sniff sniff:: oh well read and review pleez!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PotC stuff! Although...no I won't say it!! Go ASHEC!!! lol!!!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Kate wiped away the drop of moisture on her cheek as she turned her back on the disgusting form of man in front of her. She caught Jack's dismal gaze and was suddenly angry. The past few days had been an emotional whirlwind and everything they had been through had been meaningless. There was no treasure, there was nothing.  
  
"We should get out of here," she murmured.  
  
Jack looked up suddenly, "Uh, there could be a problem with that."  
  
She sighed, "What would that be?" She looked to where Jack was silently pointing. Hovering silently above the black chest was the beautiful young woman who had warned Kate that Jack was in trouble. "Hope?"  
  
She smiled, "You remember."  
  
"Of course I remember but what are you doing here?" she asked. "I saved Jack isn't that what you wanted me to do?"  
  
She only smiled when she said, "I didn't want you to do it. It was something you had to decide to do on your own."  
  
Kate's eyes narrowed, "I don't need this. If there isn't anything else I'm 'destined' to do, we're leaving."  
  
Hope held up a hand to stop her, "Please, there is much I have left unexplained."  
  
Kate threw up her hands in annoyance, "Then by all means explain."  
  
"You have closed Pandora's Box for good," she started. "When you killed your father all the demons that inhabited this island were killed as well. I was sent to this island to give hope to those who needed it, to people like you who had the ability to close it."  
  
"You mean it can never be reopened?" Jack asked.  
  
Hope shrugged, "This one can't. But there are thousands more around the world. You have helped rid the world of one of them."  
  
"I see," Jack said and decided his feet were more interesting.  
  
Kate didn't seem interested in what Hope had to say either, "Well our treasure isn't here and we really have to go now."  
  
Hope smiled, "A true pirate. It is a shame that you are so narrow minded."  
  
Kate looked at her insulted, "Excuse me?"  
  
With a shake of her head Hope sighed, "You will get your treasure as a thanks for ridding the island of it's evil."  
  
Jack looked up with a grin, "That's what I came here for."  
  
With a wave of her hand Hope and the black box had disappeared. Kate raised her eyebrows, "Was I hearing things or did she say something about treasure."  
  
"Fear not," Hope's voice echoed through the cavern. "Your treasure is already aboard your ships."  
  
"My ship," Kate murmured and almost smiled. Seeing as her father had been kind enough to bring it to her. She could leave and get away from Jack and everything about this bloody island. She turned to leave the cavern and found that Jack was one step ahead of her.  
  
Shaking her head she followed him out to the shore where their ships floated gently in the cove.  
  
***  
  
Kate stood braced joyously at the helm of the Night Flame. She steered it into the sunset away from the island...and away from Jack. She sighed, why did everything have to be so complicated.  
  
When she had set out on this venture she could barely stand the sight of Jack but now she actually might...no. She still detested the sarcastic, arrogant, good-looking pirate.  
  
She shook her head. It was natural for her to be attracted to him, God knew every other woman in the world was, but she had been attracted to men before and it was nothing new.  
  
Having assured herself Jack was of no importance she lifted her face to the wind happy to be captain of her own ship again.  
  
***  
  
Jack came above decks pleased with the swag he had received. The venture had been strange, of that there were no arguments, but it had been fun and he definitely got something out of it. When he reached the helm of his still anchored ship his eyes came to rest on the sails of the Night Flame disappearing on the horizon.  
  
"She certainly left in a hurry," Will said coming to join him.  
  
"Ah Will," Jack said. "Women are funny creatures, add a pirate to it and you will be forever lost if you try and figure them out."  
  
Will frowned, "You think she would have at least said goodbye."  
  
"Liked her did you?" Jack asked placing his hands on the wheel.  
  
"Not particularly," said Will. "It just seemed like she was running away that's all."  
  
"Something was bothering her," Ana Maria said jumping down from securing the rigging. "No doubt it was you Captain Sparrow."  
  
"He does have that effect on women," Will said.  
  
Jack grinned, "Yes well I do what I can and as far as Kate Morgan goes, well she falls under a different category." Ana Maria and Will exchanged curious looks.  
  
"We're ready to shove off Captain!" a shout rose up from the lower deck.  
  
"Weigh anchor, hoist the sails! Get a move on ye mangy sea dogs!" Jack barked and headed the ship towards Tortuga off into the sunset.  
  
***Well how was it? I hope it wasn't too short and that you enjoyed it!! I think I only have one or two chappies left at the most and I'll update as soon as possible!!! Good news though!!! I'm going to start a new PotC story as soon as I finish this one so don't go away k?  
  
And I have time for responses this time so here it goes...  
  
SavvyTbird - wow a new reader!!! I love it when I get new readers! Sorry I haven't left responses in awhile but I'm happy you happened upon my story too!! Hehe! And yes I would like to know how Jack got away from those agents and sacked Nassau! Maybe someone should write a fanfic about that! Hmm......  
  
Rachel Sparrow - oh yay!! Another new reader! *does snoopy dance* !!lol!! anywho!! I'm glad you like my story!! Sorry I haven't had my responses up in awhile so I couldn't explain to you who Hope was even tho it does in this chappie! Um...lets see! In the story of Pandora's Box Hope is the one who goes out into the world and helps people. She essentially gives "hope" to people who are having troubles with the horrible stuff that Pandora let out of the box. Hope that helps!! hehe!! And you will get to see Kate and Jack get together but you have to be patient!!! lol!  
  
SnuffyLives88 – hey thanks for reviewing my story too!! I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading!! I haven't been able to read anyone's stories lately tho because I've been in Florida but yea I have a ton of stuff I have to read now that I'm back tho so! Ta  
  
Anaknusan – ah my loyal reader! Hehe!! Thankies for reading and reviewing and I'm so glad you like my story! And sorry about the cliffy hehe! I just love writing cliffys! It's what keeps you people reading right? lol  
  
TheSiriusSparrow – hey there Alex!!! I was amazed that I could even write two chapters at the same time but I guess I could and I did!! hehe!! And I can't wait to go read all your updates and your new story!! Yay!! I have a long list of stuff I need to read...*looks distracted* YAY! For ASHEC!! woot! lol  
  
BlackHearte11 – thankies for the standing ovation! It was much appreciated!! lol! And I'm glad you've stayed with me over these eighteen or so chappies! hehe! It's almost over tho! *looks sad* I only have a couple more chappies to write!! Oh well I guess I'll just have to write another one won't I? hehe!  
  
Jessi Lupin – hiya Jessi!!! Don't be jealous you're an awesome writer too!! But I am glad you're enjoying my story! EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO OUT AND READ JESSI'S STORIES! They're very good if I do say so myself! hehe! Well I have to go! So Ta! And thankies as always for reviewing!! 


	20. Chapter Nineteen The End?

Well here it is...the last chapter for Pandora's Box! I'm so sad it's over and I have to thank you all for sticking with me through it! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you'll check out my Harry Potter story and my new POTC fic *COMING SOON*!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirate's of the Caribbean stuff!! But I wish I owned Jack Sparrow...ASHEC!!! yahoo!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
The sights and sounds of Tortuga were welcome ones as Kate ambled through the streets. She waved now and again to a familiar face and knocked out a particularly sloshed drunk who leered in her face.  
  
When they had dropped anchor a few feet off shore her crew had gone ashore and scattered, most she wouldn't see for at least three days. She herself wanted nothing more then to get extremely drunk and sleep for twelve peaceful hours.  
  
She strolled into the Beautiful Bride and up to the bar, ignoring the brawl that had nearly ran her over.  
  
"What'll it be lass?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Rum," she replied simply and sat down. The bartender slapped a mug on the counter and Kate slipped him a coin, "Keep 'em comin'."  
  
"Bad time?" he replied.  
  
"You have no idea," she muttered and drank deeply from her mug. Her brooding face chased away those wont to disturb her and she sat in relative peace.  
  
Unfortunately her mind was a chaotic mess. Pirate or no, a lot had happened to her in the past week and her psyche refused to let her deal with it, hence the reason for drowning herself in rum.  
  
"Rum mate," a voice slurred down the bar and she whipped around to see the only person she didn't need at the moment. But then of course who else would show up but Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
She raised a hand to the bartender and he refilled her glass, "Don't ya think ya've had enough lass?"  
  
"Not unless ye want me to shove this mug up yer arse," she spat bitterly and the bartender moved away with a shrug. Glowering she turned her back on the captain and gulped her drink sulkily.  
  
"Well, well I see we still think alike."  
  
Kate growled low in her throat, "Go away."  
  
Jack turned her stool around so he could look at her, "Nice to see ye again as well. I see you've properly sloshed yerself."  
  
Kate raised her eyebrows, "And who are you to criticize me, eh? You're half drunk all the time!"  
  
Jack's cocky grin replaced itself on his face, "Aye it would seem so wouldn't it?"  
  
He sat down next to her when the bartender slid his mug down to him. Kate looked at him from the corner or her eye," What do ye want Jack?"  
  
Jack looked at her blankly, "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Kate frowned, "I don't get yer meanin'." Her accent was more pronounced as she slurred drunkenly at him.  
  
"Why'd you leave so fast?" he asked.  
  
"To get away from you, why else?" she replied and went back to glowering at her rum.  
  
Jack grinned, "I know you better then that."  
  
Kate's temper flared for no reason, "Do ye? Well I tell you something *Captain* Jack Sparrow there's a lot about me no one knows!" She stood up unsteadily and stumbled to the other side of the tavern to sulk in the corner.  
  
Jack watched her go and rolled his eyes. He would never understand women, particularly that woman.  
  
The next morning Kate wasn't sure what had happened but she awoke with a stiff neck and a terrible headache on a table in the Beautiful Bride. She groaned as she stood and walked into the sunlight. She'd definitely gotten drunk but unfortunately not her peaceful twelve hours of sleep. She hated hangovers but then she was always stupid enough to go out and get another one the next night.  
  
As she made her way back to the docks she ran into Will, literally. When she stumbled into him he pushed her off sighing in disgust. She squinted up at him ," 'Scuse me."  
  
"Kate?" Will asked his eyebrows knitting together. "You look terrible."  
  
Kate frowned at Will, "I had a long night. Now get out of my way." She pushed past him continuing down the docks.  
  
Will watched her go curiously and walked up the plank onto the Pearl with a shrug. Not until she was on the Flame again did she notice she had walked straight past the Pearl. Leaning on the rail she studied it intently.  
  
It was a magnificent ship, it was only a shame that it had to belong to Captain Sparrow.  
  
"No one's keeping you here," Pitney said coming up behind her following her gaze to the Black Pearl.  
  
"W-what?" Kate stammered, startled from her reverie.  
  
Pitney grinned, "Why don't you just go with him and stop torturing yourself."  
  
Kate glared, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Pitney raised her eyebrows, "Don't you?"  
  
"No I don't," she snapped and then sighed. "Maybe."  
  
"He's not that bad you know," Pitney replied leaning over the rail with her. "You two would make quite a pair and I could take care of the Flame."  
  
Kate laughed of a sudden, "When did you figure this all out?"  
  
Pitney smirked, "A long time ago. Face it you two were meant for each other."  
  
"Me and Jack Sparrow were NOT meant to be together," Kate replied sternly.  
  
Pitney smiled, "Face it. You aren't happy here anymore."  
  
Kate frowned and then sighed, "But I love my ship. It's the only freedom I've ever had."  
  
Pitney grinned her eyes glowing with glee, "Who says you have to leave your ship? I seem to remember Jack talking about his very own fleet."  
  
Kate looked at Pitney surprised, "I never thought of that."  
  
"So are you going to go get him?" Pitney asked.  
  
Kate opened her mouth then snapped it shut. With a shake of her head she replied stubbornly, "No."  
  
Pitney groaned, "You're going to be impossible to live with if I don't get you to go."  
  
"I'm not going so you *will* have to live with it," Kate snapped and turned her eyes back to the Pearl which was getting ready to leave the wharf. Something tugged at her as she heard the faint orders to raise anchor and topsails.  
  
"Go," Pitney said and grinned when without a word Kate took off down the plank of the Night Flame. "I'll raise anchor and follow him."  
  
"What's gotten into me?" Kate wondered as she hurriedly made her way across the wharf to the Black Pearl with the promise of her ship following her.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Jack?" Will asked Ana Maria when he boarded the Pearl.  
  
Ana Maria looked up from peeling potatoes and jammed her thumb over her shoulder. Will walked up the stairs to where Jack stood at the helm talking to his cabin boy. He sent the cabin boy off and looked up when Will joined him, "Hullo."  
  
"Did you know Kate was here?" he asked.  
  
Jack lifted one ark eyebrow, "Aye, I saw her last night. There be a problem?"  
  
Will looked surprised, "No I just saw her on the docks and wondered why we hadn't seen her before then."  
  
Jack gave him a shrug, "Not a lot's known about the ways of women, especially that one." He grinned and ducked as Ana Maria threw the potato in her hand at him. "See what I mean?"  
  
"We're ready to set sail Captain," the cabin boy had returned.  
  
Jack nodded and shouted out orders, "All hands on deck. Hoist the sails and set topsails! Weigh anchor and be quick about it!"  
  
Jack watched to make sure everything was done properly and in a matter of minutes the wind caught in the sails. With no real destination in mind Jack steered them away from the pier. He was eager to be out on the open sea again, he had spent far too much time on land while on that last venture.  
  
He watched Will leave to go find Elizabeth and began to wonder himself if he shouldn't have said something more to her. He scowled, damn the woman, why was he always thinking about her. He knew very well she was capable of taking care of herself, even when she was drunk.  
  
He shook his head and looked around as they passed the last bit of land into open sea. He turned to look back musingly at Tortuga and was surprised to see the Night Flame following them out to sea.  
  
"What the hell does she think she's doing?" he muttered.  
  
"Oh come on now Jack," Kate said from behind him. "I thought you knew me better then that."  
  
Jack turned to look at her curiously, "I thought I did."  
  
"Think again," Kate replied and moved to stand in front of him. "Did you honestly think I would let you leave again without me?"  
  
Jack looked at her confused, "What about your ship?"  
  
Kate smiled slyly, "Well think about it. The makings of our very own fleet."  
  
"Our fleet?" Jack replied mischief already creeping into his black eyes. "Don't you mean my fleet? I *am* Captain Jack Sparrow, luv."  
  
"The hell with your fleet and *Captain* Jack Sparrow," Kate answered back. "I'm the better Captain here."  
  
"I don't think you could handle being my captain," Jack replied. "I've been told I'm rather maddening."  
  
"Well there's one thing you have the right of," Kate said. "Unfortunately it works both ways."  
  
"Then what are you really doing here?" Jack replied his arrogant grin finding its way back onto his face again.  
  
"If you have to ask then you really are as stupid as you look," Kate replied and kissed him.  
  
A loud cheer went through the crowd of people of then deck below them and Kate pulled back and away from him a satisfied grin on her face.  
  
Jack looked at her questioningly, "Are you going to make a habit of that, luv?"  
  
Kate replied, "Could be."  
  
"Then I'm sorry but I can't let you leave," Jack replied. "Now get to work...Captain."  
  
A look of challenge that Jack had come to recognize blossomed in her eyes as she said, "Give me one good reason..."  
  
***And so ends my very first PotC fan fiction. ::sniff sniff:: I'm actually quite said that it's over but I'm going to write another one, not a sequel, but another one!!! Oh well tell me what you think and I promise I will start another story...but only if you review!! I will bring back Jack soon I promise (announcer voice) IN A WHOLE NEW ADVENTURE!  
  
Jack: Help me!!!!  
  
Me: No wait! Jack come back!! I have rum! *sighs* he'll come around eventually!  
  
Alex: Maybe...I think I scarred him for life in my parody fic!! (IT'S CALLED CURSE OF THE TOURSIT TRAP! By TheSiriusSparow! GO READ IT!)  
  
Me: Oh well he has to come back or I can't write another POTC fic!  
  
Alex: I could send my fan girls after him...  
  
Jack: ALRIGHT!! Fine I'm here...where's my rum.  
  
Me: Only good pirates get their rum and you've been a bad pirate!  
  
Everyone!! Point and laugh! *Jack sulks*  
  
HAHA! Oh well I must be off! I hope you've enjoyed Pandora's Box and I hope you'll read my stories to come! I love you all!! Ta!  
  
Here's my responses:  
  
Alyssa – Hey I hope you liked the last chappie! I hope you can contain your excitement long enough for me to start my new one!! Luv ya!! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Anaknusan – I'm going to write a different story I don't think you can really write a sequel for this one...do you? I dunno! I'll think about it!! Ta! And Thankies for reading and reviewing!!!  
  
TheSiriusSparrow – ALEX!! Thank you so much for supporting me through this whole story!! I'm so glad you've stayed with me and I can't wait for our stories to come!! Luv ya lots!! Ta!  
  
Jessi Lupin – Jessi!!! Thankies for reading and reviewing this whole time!! I hope you'll stay with my other stories!!! Thankies for reading and reviewing for this whole story!! Luv ya tons!! Ta  
  
And I'm running out of time so I want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed for this story and I hope you'll read my other stories and other stories to come!! I love you all!!  
  
Ta luvs!!! Katie 


End file.
